Harmonia High Story
by Vino Prochainezo
Summary: My first fic.Cerita tentang parody character banyak game dan anime. Kehidupan di SMA Harmonia.Timeline gak jelas.DNDR!
1. Cast

A/N : Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi, tetapi menggunakan nama orang yang ada di dunia sungguhan (Mohon maaf apabila jelek atau ada pihak yang tersinggung.) dan penampilan yang diterapkan tidak sama dengan yang aslinya. .Banyak fantasy- nya,Don't like Don't Read!Wkwkwkwk. . .

A/N 2 : Beberapa tokoh bukan punya saya tapi sudah diparodikan.

Cast dengan parodinya :

Yosua Tommy Wijaya : Real Life Person

Luthfi Wicaksono :Real Life Person

Armadi Gonta :Real Life Person

Valeria Herdevary : (Valeria) Suikoden 2/ (Hungary) Hetalia Axis Powers

Azhar Wibowo : Real Life Person

Lotanto Setiawan : Real Life Person

Erika Santika : Real Life Person

Lee Dwing Noviany : Real Life Person

Lazlo en Kludes : (Lazlo En Kuldes) Suikoden 4

Scarleta Kyril : (Kyril) Suikoden Tactics

Eirika Renais : (Eirika) Fire Emblem 8

Eliwood Pherae : (Eliwood) Fire Emblem 7

Chris Lightglow : (Chris Lightfellow) Suikoden 3

Sasarai Bessonie : (Sasarai) Suikoden 3

Lucius Bessonie : (Luc) Suikoden 3

Jack O'Bannon : Original Fictional Character

Marty McFall : (Marty McFly) Back To The Future

Ricky Balboa : (Rocky Balboa) Rocky

Hoberto Budiawan Hidayat : Real Life Person

Arif Rachman : Real Life Person

Firman Maulana : Real Life Person

Andhika Satrio Nugroho: Real Life Person

Ivone Christine : Real Life Person


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Hari ini adalah acara Penyambutan murid baru kelas 1 SMA atau biasa dikenal dengan OSPEK atau MOS di SMA Private mewah super megah,HARMONIA. SMA Harmonia terkenal dengan pelajaran beladiri jurusannya. Seperti ada yang menggunakan pedang,tombak,kapak,DLL."Sekarang saatnya pembukaan acara masa orientasi siswa" kata sekretaris OSIS yang ditugaskan menjadi protokol pembawa upacara. Beberapa sat telah berlalu dan sampailah "Peresmian acara MOS secara simbolis." Acara tersebut telah selesai dengan bagian akhir dari upacara itu. "sekarang saatnya pembagian pembimbing kelas." Kata KETOS. "Gue, Luthfi, sama Toti ngambil kelas A." Dan seterusnya. Sesudah selesai rapat, mereka langsung menuju ke kelas yang mereka wakili masing2 "Gimana Yos, tegang nggak?" tanya Cowok berambut coklat terang yaitu Luthfi ke Yosua yang agak sedikit gugup. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Maklum, pertama kali mereka melaksanakan MOS sebagai anggota OSIS. "Selamat pagi adek2! Apa kabar? Masih semangat nggak?" tanya si Toti alias Hoberto yang biasa di panggil Berto (Toti itu nama modifikasi dari 'Toto' ciptaan Yosua ke Berto. Toto juga berasal dari ibunya. Nggak tau kenapa kok di panggil Toto. Kayak merek WC aja.)

"Masih Kak!" jawab semua murid dengan semangat. "OK, sekarang kita kenalan yuk, ayo, satu-satu berdiri terus kasih tau siapa namanya sama hobinya." Kata cowo ganteng yang rambutnya rada-rada pirang(tau kan siapa?) "Ayo,mulai dari kamu" tunjuk Luthfi ke cewe yang paling kanan di hadapannya. "Halo temen-temen, nama saya Erika saya renang." Kata cewe yang rada-rada 'cute' (Semua cewe di kelas itu 'cute' semua) "Oke, selanjutnya,kamu. Yang disebelah Erika." "Hai temen-temen, nama saya Lee Dwing Noviany, tapi kalian bisa manggil aku Novi. Hobi saya main basket." Katanya. "Ok ok, sekarang giliran kamu yang di situ." "Ok,halo,nama saya Koji Sakai. Hobi saya main." "Oke,kalo gitu selanjutnya." cepetnya cerita, semua sudah memperkenalkan diri dan sudah melakukan aktivitas yang diberikan anggota OSIS.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Luthfi dan Yosua berbincang-bincang "Eh, Lut, Kita hari ini dapet jadwal nginep (jadwal jaga malem setiap MOS)" Kata yosua. "Serius lo! Kenapa sekarang? Kan gue banyak urusan." "Ya kita dapetnya hari ini." Setelah berbincang2, mereka menuju kamar 'eksekutif' lalu mereka ngobrol lagi. "Eh, Lut, Lo tau ngak sama cewek yang di sebelah kanan tadi?" "Novi?" "Bukan, sebelahnya." "Oh. . . . . Erika?" "Ya." "Emang kenapa? Lo suka ya?" "um. . ." "Udah lah, ngak usah kayak gitu. Udah ketebak tuh dari muka lo." "Ya sih. . . BTW, boleh gue nanya?" "Apaan?" "Lo tuh sebenernya orang baik ato jahat sih?" "Oh itu. . ." "Iya, abisnya, selama kelas satu waktu itu,lo kok kayaknya kadang baik sama temen, tapi kadang dingin plus nyeremin banget sama temen." "Gue. . . Juga rada-rada bingung apa gue itu orang berdarah panas atau berdarah dingin. . ." "Oh. . . ya udah, ayo tidur, besok bangun pagi biar 'Jamban' nya nggak di pake."

Mereka akhirnya tertidur pulas. Keesokan harinya. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	3. Point Of View 1 : Yosua

Point Of View 1 : Yosua

"Oy, bangun. Udah pagi." Kata cowo 'cute' yang nggak kalah sama gue sambil dia gangguin gue.

"Ah. . . apasih, lagi ngimpi enak juga." Gue bales

"Udah hampir jam 6 bego! Kita belom ngeberesin kelas."

"APA! Kenapa nggak bangunin gue dari tadi Luthfi!"

"Elo sih, dibangunin susah, ya udah, jadi gue mandi dulu terus ngebantu Arif bersihin sekolah."

"Yaudah lah." Abis itu, gue langsung pergi mandi terus beres-beres kelas sama Luthfi.

"Gila. . . Baru hari pertama udah dapet jatah Nginep."

"Udah lah Lut, santai aja kayak gue."

"Loe sih gampang,hidup udah kayak nggak ada beban."

"Ya udah, ayo selesaiin ini biar kita bisa istirahat."selesai beres-beres, kita ngobrol bareng sampe akhirnya murid-murid nyampe sekolah.

"Yos, gue pergi ke kantin dulu beli minum." Kata Luthfi .

"Lo mau nitip nggak?" tambahnya. "Eh,nggak deh."

"Yaudah." Dia langsung pergi dari bangku taman. Tiba tiba ada yang nyaut.

"woy,ketos, met aja ni?" dia adalah temen gue yang rambutnya Eliwood.

"El, nggak kok,tadi ada Luthfi di sini." Tiba-tiba lagi, ada yang manggil gue.

"Hey guys,lagi apa?" temen gue yang cantik dateng namanya Chris Lightglow. Dipanggil Chris. Dia itu paling populer di antara temen-temen cewe gue.

"Eh, Chris, selamat pagi."

"Pagi. Boleh gabung?"

"Oh,iya,boleh." Kata Eliwood rada2 gugup. Sebenernya sih, si Eliwood ini denger2 naksir sama Chris. (Siapa yang nggak naksir sih, orang gue aja naksir banget sama dia. Tapi, yasudah lah,saking banyaknya saingan,ya cari yang lain aja.) akhirnya kita bertiga ngomong2 apa lah. Tiba2 ada yang nyamperin gue.

"Yosua! Yosua! Gawat!" temen satu kelas lesnya Luthfi yang nyamperin. Namanya Arif.

"Kenapa Rip?" tanya gue dengan perasaan nggak enak.

"itu si Luthfi!"

"Kenapa sama dia?"

"Luthfi sama Ari duel di kantin. Luthfi kalah terus sekarang ada di UKS."

"Apa!"

"Ayo Yos,kita ke UKS sekarang!" kata Eliwood

"Iya ayo!" Kita semua buru-buru ke UKS buat nengok Luthfi

"Lut, lo nggak kenapa-kenapa kan?" Tanya gue.

"Ah. . . Sial. . . Coba aja. . . Ah. . ." Kayaknya dia kesakitan banget.

"Dokternya mana?" Teriak Chris soalnya dia nggak tega ngeliat Luthfi kayak gitu tanpa perawatan.

"Nanti gue cari dulu." Si Eliwood langsung lari keluar nyari dokter.

"Sabar sob. Eliwood lagi nyari dokter." Nggak lama kemudian, dokter Priscilla dateng. Setelah dicek. . . . .

"Dok, dia kenapa?" tanya gue sambil agak emosi.

"Dia kena luka sihir api. Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa lagi. Sekarang biarkan dia istirahat sebentar." Kata dokter. Gue jadi ngerasa agak lebih tenang. Gue langsung masuk seketika dan ngomong sama Luthfi

"Sob, lo udah nggak kenapa-kenapa kan sekarang?"

"Udah. Tenang aja."Tiba-tiba bel sekolah bunyi. Semua murid udah pada kumpul di kelas dan saatnya gue ngurus kelas bareng Toti dan ketemu 'Cewe' idaman gue.


	4. Point Of View 1 : Luthfi

Point Of View 1 : Luthfi

"Yos, bangun! Grr. . . Susah banget nih anak bangunnya."Pikir gue

"engh. . . nanti. . .lagi enak nih. . ." Si Yosua kayaknya ngelindur nih, gue tinggalin aja gue mandi dulu kan bisa hemat waktu. "Yaudah. Nanti gue balik lagi." Waktu gue pergi ke tempat yang biasa gue sama temen-temen 'Jamban' gue nggak nyadar, ternyata biar pagi-pagi, udah ada orang yang dateng. Orang itu rajin banget. Dia adalah Arif. Temen baik gue di kelas sihir. Dia ngambil elemen tanah di kelas sihir. Oh ya, kita di kelas sihir belajar sihir elemen. Gue ngambil elemen angin.

"Woy, Rip, tumben pagi-pagi dateng." Kata gue.

"Setiap hari gue selalu kayak gini kale. Secara lah, gue kan OSIS seksi kebersihan. Jadi setiap pagi harus ngebantu ngebersihin sekolah."

"Oh, gitu. . . Lo mau nggak gue bantu?"

"Serius lo? Thanks ya."

"Yoi. Tapi gue mandi dulu ya."

"Okok" abis itu gue langsung pergi mandi dan langsung ngebantu si Arif ini bersihin lingkungan sekolah (Ngak nyebutin kelas karena kelas ditanggung sama setiap panitia OSIS yang mendapat jatah Nginep).

"Gile lo rip, gue salut sama lo. Tahan ngerjain kayak gini selama 1 tahun." Kata gue sambil kecapean.

"Thanks. Gue emang udah harus kayak gini setiap hari. Termasuk ngurusin rumah."

"Oh. . . gitu. . . Baru tau gue."

"Ya, gitulah." Akhirnya kerjaan udah kelar. Tinggal istirahat minum Pocari sweat "Nih rip, minum."

"Nggak deh, makasih."

"Udah nggakpapa."

"Bener nih, thanks ya." Terus kita minum bareng. Tiba-tiba gue inget jam berapa sekarang dan gue harus ngebangunin Si Pangeran Tidur alias Yosua. Gue lari ke kamar 'Executive' untuk jatah nginep OSIS dan ngeliat kalo Yosua Masih Tidur Pules.

"Oy, bangun. Udah pagi." Kata gue sambil ngoyak-ngoyak badan cowok yang rada-rada 'cute' itu (Gue bilang cute soalnya banyak cewe ngejar-ngejar dia)

"Ah. . . Apasih, Lagi ngimpi enak juga." Katanya sambil rada ngelindur

"Udah hampir jam 6 bego! Kita belom ngeberesin kelas."

"APA! Kenapa nggak bangunin gue dari tadi Luthfi!"

"Elo sih, dibangunin susah, ya udah, jadi gue mandi dulu terus ngebantu Arif bersihin sekolah."

"Yaudah lah." Terus abis itu si Yosua langsung mandi terus beres-beres kelas sama gue

"Gila. . . Baru hari pertama udah dapet jatah Nginep."

"Udah lah Lut, santai aja kayak gue."

"Loe sih gampang,hidup udah kayak nggak ada beban."

"Ya udah, ayo selesaiin ini biar kita bisa istirahat."selesai beres-beres, kita ngobrol bareng sampe akhirnya murid-murid dateng ke sekolah.

"Yos, gue pergi ke kantin dulu beli minum." Kata gue .

"Lo mau nitip nggak?" tambah gue.

"Eh,nggak deh."

"Yaudah." Gue langsung pergi ke kantin and ketemu musuh gue yaitu Armadi Gonta yang biasa dipanggil dengan Ari. Penyihir elemen api yang paling gue kesel.

"Wih, liat siapa nih yang berani nggak duel sama gue di sini sekarang? Juara!" emang bener sih apa yang di katain Ari. Gue emang magic wielder yang paling hebat di SMA Harmonia ini.

"Sorry, gue nggak seneng nerima tantangan di lingkungan sekolah."

"Sombong amat lo!" Tiba tiba si Arif dateng dan ikut campur.

"Udah lah kalian berdua ini. Kenapa sih nggak pernah akur?"

"Lo diem aja Rip, ini urusan gue sama Luthfi."

"Udah lah Rip, biar aja dia mau apa. Emang gue pikirin."

"Sombong amat Lo. Rasain nih. 'EXPLOSION'" Pas dia ngeluarin mantra, gue nggak nyangka dia ngeluarin Spell level 4 sementara gue diem aja. "Aaarrrrgggghhh. . ." gue jatuh seketika.

"Luthfi!"

"Heheheh. Gue menang. Sekarang gue yang jadi magician nomer 1. HAHAHAHAHA" beberapa saat kemudian, gue sadar kalo gue udah di UKS dikelilingin Yosua,Eliwood,Chris sama Arif "Lut, lo nggak kenapa-kenapa kan?" Tanya Yosua.

"Ah. . . Sial. . . Coba aja. . . Ah. . ."

"Dokternya mana?" Teriak Chris .

"Nanti gue cari dulu." Si Eliwood langsung lari keluar nyari dokter.

"Sabar sob. Eliwood lagi nyari dokter." Setelah itu gue dapet perawatan dari dokter Priscilla. Abis itu. . .

"Sob, lo udah nggak kenapa-kenapa kan sekarang?"

"Udah. Tenang aja."


	5. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dengan Luthfi dalam kondisi sakit, Yosua harus mengurus kelas hanya dengan Berto. "Eh, Yos, sekarang kita jadwal luar ya?" Tanya si Berto ke Yosua. "Iya." "Emang apaan?" "Kita nanti dikejar-kejar anak kelas 1 buat minta tanda tangan kita." "HA? Gue paling benci bagian gini gue dikerubungin buat diminita tanda tangannya. Kayak artis aja." Keluh Si Berto "Sok amat , ayo sekarang masuk kelas dulu." Mereka berdua masuk kelas dan memberi tahu aturan mainnya.

"Oke, adik-adik, sekarang selama dua hari kedepan tugas kalian adalah harus meminta tanda tangan seluruh anggota OSIS." Kata Yosua. "Kak!" Tanya cewe paling pojok yaitu Erika. "Ya, kenapa?" "Kalo Cuma dapet sedikit tanda tangan selama dua hari ini gimana?" "Oh, itu, yang jelas ada hukumannya aja." "Apa?" "Nggak tau. Liat aja nanti." "Oke adik-adik,kalau sudah mendengar bel,silahkan kalian keluar dan mencari para anggota OSIS." Kata Toti. "Oh ya,satu paling banyak dapet tanda tangan dapet hadiah." murid kelas 1 yang tadinya down gara-gara denger hukuman jadi semangat denger ada hadiahnya.

Setelah itu, mereka langsung kabur keluar buat nyari tempat sembunyi. Yosua pergi ke belakang gudang, ada yang pergi ke WC,taman, mereka semua dah sembunyi, bel berbunyi dan para siswa kelas satu langsung berhamburan ke mana-mana untuk mencari anggota OSIS.

Yang pertama ketauan itu Eliwood sama Chris,soalnya mereka hanya berduaan di taman dan kayaknya nggak ada niat untuk sembunyi.(Ngapain tuh ya?Ehm. . . Udah lah,jangan mikir yang kayak gitu.)

"Kakak! Minta tanda tangannya dong!" kata para siswa-siswi yang nemuin mereka berdua.

"Iya-iya, tapi ada syaratnya dong." Kata Chris

"Syaratnya apa?" tanya murid baru dengan polosnya

"Kalian harus nyanyi." Kata si Eliwood.

"Nyanyi apa kak?" "Nyanyi apa aja deh, yang penting enak di denger." Kata Chris yang keliatannya dia pengen dinyanyiin lagu yang Romantis. "Um. . . A whole new world gimana kak?" tanya salah satu siswa ke Chris. "Boleh."

Akhirnya mereka nyanyi. Dan kayaknya para siswa-siswi ngerti banget apa yang ada di pikiran kedua anggota OSIS itu. Mereka nyanyiin dengan part masing-masing! Murid cewe nyanyiin bagian cewe dan murid cowo nyanyiin bagian cowo. Dan kayaknya kedua anggota OSIS itu nikmatin banget.

"Oke, adik-adik,mana." Kata Eliwood dengan mood yang super.

"Dimana kita harus tanda tangan?" para murid baru memberikan buku mereka lalu ditanda tangani oleh mereka berdua.

Sekarang kita pindah ke WC. Ada satu murid yang kayaknya kebelet dan nggak sengaja nemuin dua cowo ganteng. Namanya Kyril dan Lazlo,Temen-temenya Luthfi satu kamar di kos. Mereka bertiga emang udah jadi sohib sejak kecil sampe SMA aja bareng.

"WOY TEMEN-TEMEN! ADA DUA DI SINI!" "MANA!" Anak-anak pada buru-buru lari ke kamar mandi untuk ngedapettin tanda tangan mereka.

"Waduh, Laz, gimana nih. . .?" Tanya Kyril rada-rada takut.

"Udah lah, santai aja."

Si Lazlo nyantai aja nganggep dia kayak artis tapi si Kyril nganggep mereka berdua itu dikerubungin zombie.

"Kak,ini kak,tolong tanda tangannin." "Iya. Sini." Lazlo nandatanganin buku mereka satu persatu dengan coolnya sementara Kyril "Sini. . ." biasa aja tuh.

OK, sekarang lanjut ke. . . GUDANG!

"Hehehe. . . gue nggak bakal bisa ditemuin dengan mudah. Hehehe." Pikir Yosua dengan percaya dirinya bahwa tidak akan ada murid yang nyari dia di gudang.

Beberapa saat kemudian,terdengarlah suara seseorang atau dua yang mengarah ke gudang. "Hah,siapa itu?" Bisik Yosua agar tidak ketahuan.

"Novi,Bener nih kita ke sini?" Tanya Cewe yang di idam-idamin Yosua yang tidak lain adalah Erika.

"Iya, gue udah pengalaman sama yang kayak anggota OSIS ada yang nyumpet di tempat aneh." Balas Novi ke Erika.

Saat Novi dan Erika menengokan kepala mereka, mereka menemukan Yosua yang sedang sembunyi. Ketika itu, Yosua langsung berteriak dan membuat kedua gadis itu kaget.

"Astaga!" Teriak Erika. "Kan bener. Pasti ada yang nyumpet di tempat aneh." Kata Novi dengan bangganya.

"Ah sial. Ketauan deh. . ." "Huh,Kok kayaknya ada yang ilang? Kemana cowo yang satunya?" Tanya si Novi ke Yosua.

" Siapa? Luthfi?"

" dia?"

"Dia ada di UKS."

"Kenapa?"

"Udah lah nggak usah banyak mau tau,tanya aja orangnya."

"Uh,OK."

"Eh,ini kak,tolong tanda tanganin." Kata Erika sambil ngasih buku tanda tangannya.

"Oh,iya mana?" Yosua langsung ngambil buku yang di kasih Erika dan langsung nanda tanganin.

"Kak,punya saya juga."

"Iya."

Sesudah itu,Yosua kembali sembunyi di gudang dan kedua cewe itu pergi ke UKS.

Sesampainya di UKS. 'tok tok tok' suara pintu diketuk

"Siapa itu?" Balas Luthfi yang sedang terbaring di dalam.

"Um. . . Kami murid kelas satu."Kata si Novi.

"Kami mau nengok kak Luthfi,temen kak Yosua." Kata Erika dengan sopan.

"Siapa?"

". . . Erika sama Novi."

"Kelas A itu ya?"

"Iya kak."

"Oh ya, masuk aja." Erika dan Novi masuk ke dalam UKS dan melihat Luthfi sedang berbaring lemas.

"Hai." kata Luthfi.

" keadaannya kak?" Tanya Novi.

"Sedikit bakar."

"Oh. . ."

"Ngomong-ngomong,kalian udah dapet banyak tanda tangan belum?"

"Belum kak."

"Oh. . ."

setelah bincang-bincang akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkan Luthfi mereka berdua mau keluar,tiba-tiba Luthfi memanggil. "Hey."

Secara otomatis kedua cewe itu noleh ke Luthfi.

"Mau di tanda tanganin nggak? Kan lumayan buat ."

"Oh iya,lupa saya kalo kakak itu OSIS juga." Kata Novi.

"Sini,dimana aku harus tanda tangan?"

"Di sini."

Setelah nanda tanganin buku dari kedua cewe itu. . .

"Makasih ya udah nengok."

"Iya, sama-sama."

"Jangan kasih tau yang lain Cuma buat kalian berdua."

"Iya."

Mereka pun keluar dari udah selesai dan akhirnya pembagian jadwal nginep.

"Oke, sekarang yang kebagian jadwal nginep adalah. . . "Kata Yosua sambil diiringi suara drum (Lho?)

"Lazlo!"

"Ah, gue yang dapet? Yaudah lah. Lagian kan jarang gue nginep di sekolah." Kata Lazlo dengan gaya sok cool.

"Dan satu lagi adalah. . . Kyril!"

"HAH! Humph. . . yaudah deh,lagian kalo gue balik ke kos,ngak ada temen." Kata Kyril dengan pasrahnya.

"Oke guys, sekarang kalian semua istirahat di rumah. Besok pagi dateng ke sekolah jam 8." "Hah, kok siang?" tanya semua anggota OSIS yang ada.

"Biar anak-anak kelas 1 pada giat nyari kita. Lagian,gue kasih enak. Besok kita pulang jam 11." Para anggota OSIS hanya mengangguk mendengar keputusan Yosua.

Akhirnya, mereka bubar dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing kecuali Lazlo dan Kyril.


	6. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pada malam hari pada saat jadwal nginep,Lazlo dan Kyril ngobrol di deket air mancur yang ada di taman sekolah (Nggak takut apa malem-malem di taman?)

"Huh. . . Hari ini capek banget ya Laz,di kejar-kejar untuk tanda tangan." Kata Kyril yang kayaknya benci banget sama sesi tanda tangan.

"Udah lah,santai aja."

"Gimana?"

"um. . .Lo suka nyanyi nggak?"

"Ya. . . Suka sih, tapi suara gue nggak bagus-bagus amat."

"Kalo gitu, nyanyi aja."

"Ogah lah."

"Ayo lah Ky, gue belom pernah denger lo nyanyi."

"Gimana ya. . ."

"Gue temenin deh."

"Yaudah lah." Kata Kyril dengan pasrahnya.

"Nyanyi Lagu apa nih Laz?" Tanya Kyril.

"Apa aja lah,yang penting duet."Balas Lazlo.

"Janji suci aja apal semua lagunya band itu."

"Yaudah. Lo dulu mulai." Akhirnya mereka setuju untuk menyanyikan janji suci. Kyril menyanyi bagian pertama

"_Dengarkanlah wanita pujaanku  
>Malam ini akan kusampaikan<br>Hasrat suci kepadamu dewiku  
>Dengarkanlah kesungguhan ini" <em>Mulai Kyril dengan nada yang merdu.

"_Aku ingin mempersuntingmu  
>Tuk yang pertama dan terakhir<br>Jangan kau tolak dan buatku hancur  
>Ku tak akan mengulang tuk meminta<br>Satu keyakinan hatiku ini  
>Akulah yang terbaik untukmu<em>"

Lazlo mulai ikut dan menyanyikannya berdua

"_Dengarkanlah wanita impianku  
>Malam ini akan kusampaikan<br>Janji suci satu untuk selamanya  
>Dengarkanlah kesungguhan ini<em>"

Sekarang giliran Lazlo yang menyanyi sendiri

"_Aku ingin mempersuntingmu  
>Tuk yang pertama dan terakhir<br>Jangan kau tolak dan buatku hancur  
>Ku tak akan mengulang tuk meminta<br>Satu keyakinan hatiku ini  
>Akulah yang terbaik untukmu"<em>

Mereka berdua mulai menyanyi bagian duet dengan benar-benar menghayati sisa Reff dan mereka menyanyikan lagu itu sampai selesai dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Gimana ky,udah 'relax' belom?" Tanya Lazlo dengan tampang good mood. "-sigh- Enak juga ya kalo ngungkapin perasaan kayak gini." Balas Kyril.

Lazlo seketika langsung bingung saat Kyril mengatakan 'ngungkapin perasaan'. Padahal Lazlo Cuma mau buat Kyril kembali ke good mood.

"'Ngungkapin perasaan'? Lo-Lo lagi suka sama cewe ya?" Tanya Lazlo sambil nyindir Kyril. "Hah,i-iya. . ." "Siapa Ky?" ". . . ." "Udah,kasih tau nggak bakal ngasih tau orang lain kok." "Bener ya." "Iya." "Gue suka sama. . ." Pas Kyril ngomong gitu, Lazlo langsung deg-deg kan. "Sama. . . Eirika(Bukan Erika tapi Eirika)." "HAH!" "Udah tuh." "Selera lo tinggi amat." "Bodo amat. Emang gue kenapa? Nggak level sama Eirika?" "Yah, tampang sama body sih udah. . Cuma sifat lo yang pemalu itu yang nggak level." "Huh?" "Udah deh, ayo tidur. Besok beres-beres kelas." Setelah itu mereka kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Keesokan paginya.

"Woy, cepetan Ky! Gue mau mandi!" Teriak Lazlo. "Iya, sabar dikit kanapa?" Kyril Akhirnya selesai mandi dan sekarang giliran Lazlo. Setelah Lazlo mandi, mereka membersihkan kelas bersama. Setelah membersihkan kelas,mereka berbincang-bincang sampai akhirnya waktu menunjukan pukul 06.30. Para murid yang rajin telah berdatangan

"Eh Ky, Coba liat itu siapa?" Kyril langsung menengok ke arah orang yang dikatakan Lazlo

"Wah. . . Cantiknya. . ." Pikir Kyril dan Lazlo. Siapakah yang dilihat mereka? Siapa lagi kalo bukan cewe yang di suka Kyril yaitu Eirika.

"Selamat pagi Kyril, Lazlo." Sapanya dengan lemah lembut. "Pagi. . ." Eirika kembali melanjutkan jalannya ke kelasnya. Muka kedua cowo ganteng itu langsung merah ketika di sapa Eirika.

"Ah. . . Gimana ya Laz,kalo dia jadian beneran sama gue?" Tanya kyril sambil mikirin kejadian yang dia omongin. "Nggak tau. Pasti aneh. Ckck." "Ah, elu mah. . ." "Eh, Ketos sama sohibnya dateng tuh." "Halo mamen. . . Kyril, Lazlo. . ." Kata temen kos Kyril dan Lazlo yaitu Luthfi. "Wih. . . Udah sembuh tah?" Tanya Lazlo. "Udah dong. Untung gue ngambil sihir elemen angin. Jadi bisa nyembuhuin diri sendiri." "Kalian gimana nginepnya?" Tanya Ketos "Seru. . Iya kan Laz?" Tanya Kyril ke Lazlo dengan ragu-ragu. "Um. . . Ya, gitu deh. . ." "Ok, sekarang, kalian bantu gue ngumpulin anggota OSIS yang ada rapat." Perintah Yosua. "Ya."

Lazlo dan Kyril segera pergi mencari para anggota OSIS dan menyuruh mereka kumpul di ruang para anggota OSIS kumpul,Yosua langsung mengajukan beberapa hal.

"Selamat pagi semua." Sapa Yosua. "Pagi." "Sekarang gue mau nanya beberapa hal sama kalian. Yang pertama, Kalian setuju nggak diadain MOP?" "Terserah lah,gue mah apa aja ikut Yos." Kata Luthfi. Inilah pendapat dari teman-teman kita :

Eliwood - "Boleh tuh,kan seru ada sesi api unggunnya."

Chris - "Terserah."

Kyril - "Nggak lah, gue paling males kalo di suruh nginep-nginep."

Lazlo - "Gue juga nggak,pengen tidur di kos aja."

Hoberto - "Up to you lah bro."

Arif - "Ok, gue pengen ikut sesi nakut-nakutin. Hahaha."

Eirika - "Pasti lah. Sesi nekut-nakutinnya kan nanti berpasangan. Semoga aja gue dapet cowo ganteng."

Yosua - "Berarti sekarang udah di bakal ngadain MOP!"


	7. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Setelah pertemuan tadi, para anggota OSIS mulai bersembunyi dari anak-anak kelas 1. Para murid kelas 1 sudah mulai menyebar lagi untuk mencari anggota OSIS. Seperti kemarin, mereka masih bersembunyi di tempat yang sama. Terkecuali Chris yang ikut Eirika dan Eliwood yang ikut ketauhuan dan memberi tanda tangan kepada murid baru, para anggota OSIS mengumpulkan murid-murid di kelas dan memberi informasi sebagai berikut :

**Besok hari Jumat akan diadakan kalian semua diharapkan membawa peralatan berkemah.**

Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu lah. . . Anyway, back to story.

Setelah itu mereka mengadakan beberapa satunya adalah A melawan Kelas B. Yang pertama pertandingan antara perempuan. Yang memenangkan adalah Kelas A.

"Hebat Erika! Novi!" Teriak Yosua.

"Hebat yah." Tambah Luthfi.

Setelah selesai, giliran basket cerita, Kelas B yang menangin pertandingan basket laki-laki.

Sudah selesai dengan pertandingan mereka langsung balik ke kelas dan bersiap untuk pulang. Sebelum itu, para anggota OSIS masih menyiapkan jadwal nginep.

"Dan, yang nginep hari ini adalah. . . Chris!" Kata Yosua.

". . ." Chris hanya diam saja.

"Dan pasangannya adalah. . . Eirika!"

"Sama Chris? HORE!" Teriak kegirangan si Eirika denger dia bakal nginep sama Chris. "Seneng amat lo nginep sama gue?" Tanya Chris. "Iya lah, nginep sama best friend kita jarang-jarang nginep kayaknya nggak pernah." Jawabnya kesenengan.

"Oke, yang nginep jangan lupa ya pagi-pagi beres-beres kelas." Kata Yosua.

Udah selesai nentuin jadwal nginep,semuanya pulang ke rumah terkecuali Chris dan Eirika. Pada malam hari. . .Mereka sedang asyik ngobrol di taman (Apalah nggak tau. . .) Lalu tiba-tiba. . .

"Chris. . ." Tanya Eirika malu-malu seperti menginginkan sesuatu dari Chris.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Chris

Eirika tiba-tiba mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Chris dan menatapnya langsung.

" Kamu mau nggak. . .Mumpung kita Cuma berdua. . . (Ehm)"

"Ma-mau apa?" Muka Chris tiba-tiba menjadi agak -kira apa ya yang mau diomongin Eirika? Hayo. . .

"Kamu mau nggak. . ."

"Apa sih? Kasih yau aja!" Kata Chris dengan nada yang agak kesal karena Eirika mulai membuatnya masih dangan muka memerah

"Kamu mau nggak. . . sparring pedang sama aku? Mumpung nggak ada orang,kan jadi luas tempatnya." Ternyata Eirika ngajak Chris Sparring pedang. 'Kirain. . . ' Pikir Chris

"Yaudah. Ayo. Mumpung bosen nih."

Akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan pedang dari tempatnya (Apasih namanya yang ada di samping badan itu.)

"Siap?" Tanya Chris dengan semangat. Chris itu orangnya langsung semangat kalo udah masuk tentang kalo tandingnya.

"Iya. Ayo!" Setelah itu mereka mulai bertarung. Dan sepertinya Chris tertekan.

"Hebat juga kamu. Belajar dimana?" Tanya Chris.

"Aku kadang-kadang belajar permainan pedang sama kakak-ku."

"oh. . ." mereka melanjutkannya dan akhirnya pertandingan berakhir dengan seri.

"uh. . .Capek yuk." Ajak Chris.

"Ayo." Mereka segera pergi tidur.

Keesokan harinya mereka pergi mandi dan langsung membereskan cerita,bel sekolah bunyi dan OSIS berkumpul di kelas masing-masing.

"Besok adalah hari memudahkan pergaulan antara lawan jenis,akan diadakan pasangan cewe-cowo."Kata Yosua.

"Tapi kak,kita kurang laki-laki.3 orang!"Kata Novi.

"Ah,kalo gitu. . ." Yosua berpikir untuk menentukan apa yang akan ia lakukan

"Kalo gitu besok bakal diumumin jam 3 pada kumpul jam 3 di sekolah!" Kata Luthfi menegaskan kata-kata Yosua yang belum selesai.

Setelah sekolah selesai. . .

"Oke,hari ini kalian pulang dan istirahat. Besok dateng ke sekolah jam 3!" Kata si Ketos. Udah pada pulang, tiba-tiba Yosua dipanggil Luthfi "Yos!" "Apa?" "Besok gimana?" "Oh iya, kita anggota OSIS ikut aja." "Yaudah."

Keesokan harinya pukul 15.00 "Semua sudah berkumpul?" Tanya Yosua dengan keras kepada semua anak kelas A "Ya!" Balas semua anak kelas A dengan semangat.

"Sekarang gini,anggota OSIS bakal ikut nemenin 3 cewe yang belum mendapat pasangan. Siapa aja yang belum dapet?"

Tiga cewe angkat tangan. Dia adalah :Erika,Novi,dan Reni.

"Yos,kesempatan bagus buat PDKT tuh,ambil Erika!" Bisik Luthfi ke Yosua. "Iya."

Akhirnya Yosua berkata. . ."Yaudah,sekarang,ambil kartu ini. Yang angkanya sama, berarti itu pasangannya."

Kartu telah di set menjadi angka 7,8,dan 9 masing-masing warna merah dan hitam. Telah diambil kartu dan secara faktor keberuntungan atau apa Yosua mendapat pasangan Erika. 'YES!' Pikir Yosua kesenengan. Lalu Luthfi mendapat pasangan Novi dan Toti/Toto mendapat pasangan Reni. "Oke, ini pasangan buat nanti sesi malam."

Cepetnya cerita, sekarang sudah malam. Dan waktunya untuk sesi nakut-nakutin. BOOOOOO!. . . Yaudah, sekarang balik ke cerita. Mulai dari kelas B. Semua kelas B sudah memulai untuk berangkat hingga sisa Kyril dan Eirika.

"Ayo Ky,kita berangkat." Ajak Eirika kepada Kyril. Kyril hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dengan badan terasa getar. Satu per satu setan telah dilalui. Kyril berjalan di depan dan Eirika dibelakangnya memegangi pinggang Kyril. "Ky, gue takut. Ayo cepet jalannya."

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengaggetkan. "BOO!" "Ah!" Eirika secara reflek langsung maju dan memeluk Kyril. 'Astaga!' Pikir Kyril Secara tidak sengaja Eirika memeluk Kyril dan Kyril langsung blushing. Mukanya tiba-tiba menjadi merah.

"Ei-Eirika, lo-lo. . ." Kata Kyril rada gagap. "Kyril. . ." Eirika langsung sadar kalo dia meluk Kyril dan langsung melepas pelukannya itu. Mukanya juga mulai memerah. "So-sorry yah Ky. . ." Kata Eirika. "Nggak pa-pa kok. . ."Balasnya dengan malu-malu. Mereka berdua kemudian jalan terburu-buru

-**Oke semua, itu dia Chapter 3. Di sini ada adegan romancenya. Yah, tapi itulah inti dari cerita ini. Romance. Ok, silahkan kalau ada kritik,saran,complimentasi,dll. -**


	8. Point Of View 3 : Yosua

Point Of View 3: Yosua

Sekarang giliran kelas A. "Sekarang akan ada dua jalur. Jalur pertama yang sebelah kanan dan jalur kedua yang di sebelah kiri. Nanti ada jalur pertemuan ditengah surat ini Lalu kalian harus melanjutkan perjalanan kalian menuju jalur yang telah di tetapkan."Kata ketua pramuka. Gue dapet jalur sebelah kanan.

"Ayo, Erika. . ." Kata gue agak gugup karena gue ada di samping cewe kesukaan gue. "Iya." Balasnya dengan lembut.

Kita berdua mulai jalan masuk ke area kanan. Di sana itu serem "Ah! Apa itu?" tiba-tiba Erika ngegenggem tangan gue. Rasanya tuh anget. . . banget.

"Ayo, itu paling Cuma suara buatan." Kata gue buat ngeyakinin Erika. Kita jalan terus dan tiba-tiba ada Pocong muncul di depan kita. "Eeeek. . ." Erika ngejerit. Gue Cuma ngambil langkah mundur sedikit dan gue bilang ke Erika. "Ah, tenang aja. Itu Cuma guling yang di kainin putih." Erika langsung tenang dan kita melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Hampir sampe di tempat pertemuan." Gue bilang. "Tau dari mana?" "Itu, ada tandanya." Kita terus jalan lagi sampe ketemu pertigaan. "Nah, udah sampe. Kita tinggal nunggu Luthfi."

Lalu akhirnya Luthfi dan Novi sampai di tempat. Mereka kalo gue amatin, keliatan malu-malu. "Lo kenapa Lut?" Tanya gue. "Uh. . . Itu. . ." Luthfi kayaknya lagi (Ehm)

"Mana surat nya?" Tanya Novi ke gue. "Ini. . ." Surat udah di tuker dan mereka lari dengan buru-buru kayak di kejar setan."Kenapa sih mereka?" Tanya gue ke siapa lah nggak tau.

"Iya yah, Kalo aku liat, mereka aneh. Apa jangan-jangan. . ." (Erika,jangan mikir yang macem-macem ,kamu itu cantik. Kalo mikir begitu nanti malah jadi jelek.)

Abis ngeliat tingkah kedua orang aneh tadi,gue lanjutin perjalanan sama Erika

"Kak, bisa lebih cepet nggak jalannya?" Tanya Erika ke gue. Kayaknya dia ketakutan banget. Sampet ngegenggem tangan gue keras banget! "Iya." Lalu, tiba-tiba. . .

"WAAAHHH!" Ada kunti lewat 'GUBRAK!' si kunti jatoh keselandung. "Yaelah. . . apaan ini?" Kata gue sambil ngakak. Erika masih rada kaget mendengar suara kunti itu yang besar

" Udah Erika, itu Cuma kunti gila." Erika juga udah mulai keliatan ketawa seiiring gue ngasih tau itu.

"Iya, kirain apaan? Taunya. . ." Si Erika udah mulai ngakak.

Puas udah ngakak ngeliat kunti jatoh, kita lanjutin perjalanan.

Sebelum perjalanan berakhir, kita ketemu Luthfi sama Novi. Gue kaget pas ngeliat mereka berdua tepar sambil sesak nafas kayaknya.

"Astaga! Novi! Kak Luthfi!" Erika langsung lari menuju mereka berdua. Gue juga ikut lari soalnya kaget.

"Ya ampun. . . Kok bisa sampe kayak gini sih?" Erika langsung panik. "TOLONG!"

"Ini luka bakar. PASTI DIA!" Gue nyanka kalo ini semua ulah Ari.

"Ayo bawa mereka kak!"

Akhirnya gue ngangkat Luthfi dan Erika ngangkat Novi.

"Ah. . .Yosua. . . " Pelan-pelan Luthfi ngomong ke gue. "Ah, Jangan banyak ngomong dulu! Ayo kita balik ke sekolah dulu." Gue langsung buru-buru balik ke sekolah dan nganter dia ke UKS.

Sesampainya di sana, gue dan Erika naruh Luthfi sama Novi di kasur situ. Untung ada dokter Priscilla.

"Dok,ini kena luka bakar lagi." Gue bilang ke Dokter.

"Coba saya liat. . . Astaga. Dia kena sihir lagi?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Iya mungkin,saya nggak tau dok. Tiba-tiba aja di tengah jalan. . ." Dan gue nyeritain semuanya.

"Jadi kita langsung lari secepat mungkin untuk ke sini."

"Oh. . . ya sudah, kalian keluar saja dulu. Biar saya yang ngurus mereka." Kata dokter dengan pelan.

Memang,dokter itu masih muda dan baik hati,dan cantik jangan lupa. Setelah itu kami keluar dan kami duduk di sebuah kursi taman.

"Erika." Panggil gue.

"Ya kak?"

"Kamu udah punya pacar belom. . ." Aduh! Keceplosan. Gimana sih? Orang tadi mau ngomong tentang Sobatnya malah jadi gini sih?

"Loh, kok tiba-tiba nanya kayak gitu?" Erika langsung bingung.

Ya iya lah,jelas-jelas gue nanya pertanyaan aneh kayak gitu tiba-tiba. Kalo di tanya kayak gitu tiba-tiba,siapa yang nggak kaget sih?

"Ah, nggak. Cuma mau tau aja. . ."

"Oh. Aku udah punya calon sih. . ." Pas dia ngomong gitu, Gue ngerasa ada yang nggak bener sama diri gue. Jantung berdetak kenceng banget. Badan mulai panas, dan lain-lain.

"Oh, gitu. Namanya siapa?" Gue abis itu Cuma nanya aja. Dengan rasa sakit di hati yang gue tahan.(Kok sakit banget ya? Padahal kenal aja belom 1 minggu.)

"Namanya Lotanto. Yah, baru sekedar nembak aja sih. Belom di terima."

"Dia sekolah di mana?"

"Di sini juga. Kelas B."

"Yang rambut hitam itu bukan?"

"iya."

Setelah berbincang-bincang. Dokter keluar dan ngasih tau kita kalo kita boleh masuk. Kita langsung masuk ke sana. Sementara Dokter masih di luar untuk nunggu kita selesai sama mereka.

"Luthfi! Lo nggak pa-pa kan?" Tanya gue khawatir.

"Nggak kok. Udah sering gini gue." Balasnya relax and cool.

Gue masih heran sama dia. Di saat kondisi kayak gitu, dia masih arrogant. Dan yang lebih heran lagi, selama satu tahun sama dia, gue nggak tau dia itu jahat atau baik.

"Heh,lo kondisi gini masih aja bisa ngomong kayak gitu."

"Udah lah, gue nggak kenapa-kenapa kok."

Tiba-tiba Novi dateng. Kayaknya dia lukanya nggak terlalu parah.

"Um, kalian berdua bisa keluar dulu nggak? Aku mau ngomong sama kak Luthfi." Denger dia minta gue sama Erika keluar yaudah,gue sama Erika Keluar.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian Kami denger teriakan yang aneh kayak 'Aaaahhhh. . .'

"Kak,Mereka jangan-jangan lagi. . ."

**-Duh, Erika. . . Jangan mikir yang begituan dong. Kamu nanti sifatnya jadi jelek lho. Kan nggak enak kalo Tampang kamu cantik tapi pribadinya jelek. . . Yaudah, Langsung aja. Tolong di review ya. ;). BTW, Apakah yang di pikir Erika dan Yosua itu benar? Makanya ikutin terus kisahnya kalo mau tau ya. Wkwkwkw-**


	9. Point Of View 3 : Luthfi

Point Of View 3 : Luthfi

Sekarang giliran kelas A. "Sekarang akan ada dua jalur. Jalur pertama yang sebelah kanan dan jalur kedua yang di sebelah kiri. Nanti ada jalur pertemuan ditengah surat ini Lalu kalian harus melanjutkan perjalanan kalian menuju jalur yang telah di tetapkan."Kata ketua pramuka. Gue dapet jalur sebelah Kiri.

"Lo nggak takut kan sama kayak beginian Nov?" Tanya gue. "Ya nggak lah kak." Katanya dengan percaya dirinya. "Yaudah, ayo berangkat."

Kita berangkat memasuki daerah yang berpepohonan luas. Dan gue yakin pasti banyak banget perangkap setan di sini. Soalnya tempat ini pas banget buat setan. "Apa itu?" Tanya Novi kaget mendengar suara semak-semak. "Ah, itu Cuma semak-semak."

Lalu kami ngelanjutin perjalanan. Tiba-tiba Novi ngambil busur sama panahnya dan siap untuk nembak. "Awas!" Dia ngelepas tembakannya itu. Dan ternyata benar! Ada yang aneh! Untungnya, gue liat ada yang mau nyerang Novi.

Orang itu pakeannya kayak magician. Pas magician itu nembak, gue langsung lompat dorong Novi. Kita jatoh berdua. Pas kita jatoh,gue tuker posisi jadi gue yang kena tanah biar dia nggak ngebentur tanah. "Ah!" Dan saat itu, gue ngerasa ada yang aneh. Kenapa Novi nahan posisinya itu? (Posisi:Gue di bawah Novi dan di tindih depan kena depan.) Gue Cuma bisa diem saat dia natap gue secara berdekatan.

"Um,Novi, Ayo cepet kita bangun. Disini bahaya."

"Oh ya." Akhirnya dia bangun dan kita lari cepet-cepet kabur dari para magician(Soalnya ada banyak kayaknya) Novi siap dengan busur dan panahnya lagi dan kali ini dia nembak ke arah yang bener dalam waktu yang bener. Dia nembak salah satu dari magician itu saat dia mau ngeluarin spell api.

"Hampir aja. Thanks ya Novi. Gue utang bales budi." "Terserah,Ayo cepet!"

Di perjalanan gue Cuma bisa lari sambil nahan malu. 'Selama ini nggak ada cewe yang mau nyelamatin gue. Tapi ini. . .' Pikir gue. Saking nggak tau lari kemananya, Gue sama Novi akhirnya ketemu Yosua.

"Lo kenapa Lut?" Tanya Yosua. "Uh. . . Itu. . ." Gue belum selesai ngomong dah di potong duluan "Mana surat nya?" Tanya Novi ke Yosua. "Ini. . ."

Abis itu kami buru-buru lari. Segala macem setan-setanan kayak pocong,kunti,vampir,dll gue tabrak aja. Di depan jalan tiba-tiba ada Ari.

"Di sini nggak bakal ada yang tau. Sekarang,gimana kalo gue bunuh lo?" Katanya. Gue heran,kenapa dia selalu mau ngabunuh gue sih?

"Ugh. . .Lari!"

"-anak!" Rupanya Ari udah siapin orang-orang pengguna api. Dari yang bisa sihir api sampe yang nggak bisa sampe bawa obor.

"Gue tau lo lemah kan sama api?"

"Bukan berarti affinity gue angin gue takut sama api!"

"Oh ya,Serang!" satu per satu maju dan satu per satu jatuh. Ada yang kena sihir gue dan ada yang ketilep panah Novi. Sampe Akhirnya.

"Kalo gitu, gue musnahin aja yang ngeganggu!" Ari udah siap untuk nembak Novi dan Sudah lah itu, Ari menembakan sihirnya.

"Novi!" Gue ngulang kejadian itu lagi tapi kali ini gue hanya sekedar dorong dia dan akhirnya gue kena sihirnya Ari Soalnya kalo gue ikut jatoh,Pasti kita berdua yang kena soalnya lagi,ari ngincer ke tanah dan bukan ke orang jadi apinya itu bisa nyebar.

"Hah?Kena elo?Tapi nggak pa-pa lah. HAHAHAHAHA!" Ari pergi ninggalin kami berdua soalnya dah puas ngenai gue.

"Kak Luthfi!"

"Ah. . ." Setelah itu gue ngerasa lemah.

"Tenang kak, Aku bawa kakak balik ya!" Novi ngegotong gue ke mana nggak tau yang jelas bukan ke arah yang ditentuin. Si Novi setelah kecapean langsung jatoh. Kami berdua tepar di tanah sampe Yosua nemuin kami berdua.

"Astaga! Novi! Kak Luthfi!" Erika dan Yosua lari ke arah kami berdua. "Ya ampun. . . Kok bisa sampe kayak gini sih?" Erika langsung panik. "TOLONG!" "Ini luka bakar. PASTI DIA!" Yosua ngomong apa nggak tau pokoknya gue udah kayak pingsan aja.

"Ayo bawa mereka kak!" Akhirnya Yosua bawa gue dan Erika bawa Novi."Ah. . .Yosua. . . " Gue ngomong "Ah, Jangan banyak ngomong dulu! Ayo kita balik ke sekolah dulu." Setelah sampe, Gue di taruh di atas kasur UKS dan Dokter Priscilla langsung ngasih perawatan ke gue dan Novi.

Setelah itu, Yosua dan Erika Masuk. "Luthfi! Lo nggak pa-pa kan?" Tanya Yosua khawatir. "Nggak kok. Udah sering gini gue." Balas gue. "Heh,lo kondisi gini masih aja bisa ngomong kayak gitu." "Udah lah, gue nggak kenapa-kenapa kok."

Tiba-tiba Novi dateng. Kayaknya dia lukanya nggak terlalu parah. "Um, kalian berdua bisa keluar dulu nggak? Aku mau ngomong sama kak Luthfi." Erika dan Yosua langsung keluar.

"Makasih ya kak,udah nyelametin aku. Kalo nggak di dorong kayak tadi. . ." Kata Novi sambil. . . Gimana gitu yah?

"Kan udah aku bilang. Aku hutang bales budi sama kamu." Muka Novi tiba-tiba jadi sedih terharu gitu dan entah kenapa dia langsung meluk gue.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Pas dia meluk gue, Gue langsung teriak kesakitan. "Eh, Maaf ya kak. . ." Muka Novi langsung merah tomat. "I-iya. . ."Gue juga deh kayaknya. "Tapi ini serius. . .kenapa Ari sampe segitunya ya? Padahal kan dia itu dulu. . ."

-**Rupanya yang di pikirin Erika dan Yosua itu setengah benar dan setengah salah. Mau tau nggak kenapa Ari terobsesi kayak gitu? Makanya. Jangan lupa untuk terus ngikutin cerita ini di penghujung cerita, kita bongkar semua kenapa orang itu berbuat jahat{Bukan Cuma Ari Lho!} Oh ya,Affinity di sini itu adalah suatu urutan sebuah elemen untuk mengalahkan elemen lain. Urutan di affinity adalah sebagai berikut: Api-Angin-Tanah-Listrik-Air-Api.**

**Contoh :Ari pake sihir api dan gue pake sihir angin. Berarti gue kalah power sama ari**

**Dan jangan lupa Rate,Kritik,Saran,Apresiasi,DLL(Dilarang ngeflame!)**-


	10. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Erika dan Yosua kembali menuju daerah camp. Di sana mereka bertemu Lazlo dan Kyril. "Yos,mana Luthfi?" Tanya Lazlo.

"Dia di. . .UKS."Begitu mendengar perkataan Yosua, Kedua cowo itu kaget.

"LAGI!"

"Iya,nggak percaya?Tanya nih sama Erika." "Bener itu?" Tanya Kyril ke Erika

"Iya kita sendiri yang ngangkat mereka ke UKS."

"Mereka?"

"Oh,Tadi temennya erika,Novi yang ikut Luthfi ikut ngegeletak." Setelah Yosua dan Erika cerita, Lazlo dan Kyril berencana pergi ke UKS untuk ngeliat keadaan Luthfi.

"Mau ke mana?" Tanya Yosua

"Mau ke UKS." Jawab Kyril dengan tegas(Tumben)

"Nggak usah. Paling lo di suruh ninggalin dia."

"Serius lo?" Tanya Lazlo penasaran

"Iya kak,lagian kita tadi juga waktu di suruh keluar denger suara nggak enak." Erika semangat ngasih tau tentang itu.

"Emang suaranya gimana?" "Yah, kayak ngesah gitu."

Kedua cowo itu langsung terdian mikirin hal yang nggak-nggak 'Masa sih?nggak mungkin ganteng gitu kan nggak ada cewe yang berani deket-deket dia itu !#$%'

"Yaudah deh,nggak jadi."Putus Lazlo "Ky,Tidur yuk." "Yuk."

Mereka berdua langsung kembali ke tenda khusus OSIS laki-laki.

"Eh,Tunggu! Erika,kamu nggak tidur?Udah jam 12 lho." Tanya Yosua "Eh,udah malem yah? Kirain baru jam deh kak. Selamat tidur ya." Erika langsung ninggalin Yosua dan Yosua langsung kembali menuju tendanya.

Keesokan harinya. . . Setelah semua murid bangun dan mandi dengan ricuh karena lama dan kebetulan di sana itu hanya ada 4 kamar mandi yaitu 2 cewe dan 2 cowo sementara muridnya ada banyak,mereka di kunpulkan berdasarkan kelas masing-masing dan dengan cerita dicepatkan,mereka di bubarkan.

Mereka saat pulang melalui gerbang yang kebetulan Para OSIS(Kecuali Luthfi yang nggak tau udah pulang atau belum) Melihat sebuah adegan yang mencengangkan.

"Erika. . ." Kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut gitam pendek dengan menggenggam bunga mawar(Sakit nggak yah?).

"Ah. . .Lotanto. . .Kamu,kenapa sekarang?" Kata Erika yang sedang menahan malu berat karena sedang di tonton sekian banyak orang.

"Mau nggak kamu. . . Jadi Pacar aku?" WOW! DIRECT SHOT! Erika langsung terdiam sesaat sambil di soraki. "Terima!Terima!"

Yosua yang menyaksikan adegan itu tiba-tiba merasa seluruh tubuhnya hangat dan agak sakit. 'A-apa ini? Ah. . .' Di benah pikirannya hanya itu yang terpikirkan.

"Aku. . ." kata Erika. Tau apa yang di bilang Erika selanjutnya? "Maaf yah Lot,Mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat."

Yang menyaksikan adegan itu langsung berkata 'oh. . . .' Sementara itu, Yosua entah kenapa merasa lega. 'Phew. . .'

"Weh,Yos,untung nggak keterima." Kata orang yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang Yosua

"A-apa? Oh,elo. Kirain dah pulang lo Lut." Kata Yosua kepada Luthfi yang ternyata diam-diam mengintai keadaan dari belakang.

"Yah,tadinya sih mikir gitu gue,tapi berhubung udah malem banget dan nggak ada yang nemenin di kos,mending gue nginep aja."

"Udah sembuh lo?" Tanya Yosua yang heran kenapa dia bisa sembuh cepet banget.

"Thanks buat dokter Priscilla,dia itu emang dokter yang jago banget."

Sekarang Yosua heran lagi. Kenapa dia bisa muji-muji orang segitunya. Padahal menurut Yosua Luthfi itu orangnya Arrogant dan selalu nggak membutuhkan.

'Makin heran gue. Baik ato jahat sih?'Pasti kalimat itu yang berada di benah Yosua ketika memikirkan sifat Luthfi.

"Eh,Ngomong-ngomong,mana Lazlo sama Kyril?" Tanya Luthfi "Tuh." Balas Yosua sambil menunjuk ke arah Lazlo dan Kyril. Luthfi langsung pergi menghampiri mereka.

"Laz! Ky!" Teriak Luthfi

"Lo udah sembuh?" Tanya Lazlo

"Iya."

"Oh,bukan luka lo parah?"

"Emang sih,tapi makasih untuk dokter tau gue di kasih apa langsung sembuh lagi."

"Berarti dia itu hebat!" Kata Kyril

"Eh,ngomong-ngomong,cafe buka mau nggak hari ini?"

"Tadinya sih kalo elo nggak ada,ya nggak buka. Tapi karena lo dah sehat, ayo buka!" Kata Lazlo semangat.

Oh ya,mereka bertiga ini buka cafe untuk ngebiayaain kos mereka. Soalnya mereka udah harus hidup mandiri karena Luthfi kehilangan kedua orang tuanya,Kyril kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena eksperimen yang gagal(Kyril anak orang pinter) dan Lazlo. . . Di suruh sama bapaknya untuk belajar hidup sendiri. Dan untuk membiayayai sekolah,mereka dapet di beri uang dari ayah entah apa itu sudah takdir atau apa,Ayah Lazlo dan ayah Kyril beserta ayah Luthfi bersabat juga sejak kecil. Saat Kyril dan Luthfi kehilangan orang tua mereka, Ayah lazlo mengadopsi mereka berdua sampai SMA,Mereka harus belajar hidup sendiri.

**-Chapter ini lebih menuju untuk mengungkap backgroud ketiga cowo yah . Kasian yah,Orang tua Kyril meninggal dan Lazlo di suruh pergi jauh dari orang tuanya. Tapi paling nggak masih bisa di bayarin sama bokapnya Lazlo. Hahahaha,aneh ya,Maksud Kyril dan Lazlo tentang '!#$%' maksudnya bilang 'gak jelas' karena karakter Luthfi di sini emang aneh. Negatif dan positive.-**


	11. Chapter 4x

Chapter 4x

Setelah pulang dari sekolah,Lazlo,Luthfi dan Kyril langsung bersiap-siap untuk buka cafe. Mereka sedang sibuk-sibuknya menyiapkan bahan dan keadaan di cafe Lazlo & Kyril pergi belanja bahan. Sementara Luthfi nyiapin cafe sama temennya,Jackson. Jack temen satu kos sama ketiga cowo itu.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan bahan,ada pelanggan pertama.

"Wih,tumben ke sini El." Kata Luthfi ke Eliwood yang menjadi pelanggan pertama pada hari itu.

"Iya nih,lagi pengen relax."

"Kenapa ke sini?"

"Kan gue bisa dapet minuman yang bisa ngilangin beban."

"Apaan?"

"Teh."

" 'GUBRAK' teh biasa ato lemon?"

"Lemon deh."

"Tunggu bentar ya." Luthfi langsung pergi ke belakang untuk nyiapin Teh Lemon buat Eliwood.

"Jack! Jack!"Teriak Luthfi kepada Jackson yang kerja di cafe untuk main musik.

"Heh,Jangan panggil gue gitu sih,lu kira manggil mamang-mamang yang ngetem pake motor itu?"

"Terus apa dong?"

"Panggil gue. . . O'Bannon"

"Terserah. Cepet gih,siap-siap musiknya!"

"Oke." Jackson langsung pergi beberes alat-alat musik.

Setelah beberapa saat, Teh Eliwood diantarkan. Lazlo dan Kyril yang telah pulang dari belanja langsung ikut gabung.

"Cepet banget ada pelanggan." Kata Lazlo.

"Laz,Ky,apa kabar?" Sapa Eliwood. "Baik." Mereka berdua ikut bergabung sesaat dan ngobrol.

"El,Denger-denger,lo mau jadian ya sama Chris?" Tanya Luthfi.

"Um. . . Belum. Masih agak lama kayaknya."

"Kenapa?"

"Gue nggak tau mau nembak dia kalo gue salah,gue nanti malah nyakitin perasaannya"

"Kalo gitu. . . Jack! Maksud gue, O'Bannon!" Terika Luthfi ke si Jack yang lagi siap-siap main musik.

"Ya?"

"Nyanyiin lagu U&I!"

"! Kyril! Bantu gue!" " Hai. . ." Jack langsung ke di gitar,dan Kyril di keyboard.

"_KIMI ga inai to nani mo dekinai yo__  
><em>_KIMI no gohan ga tabetai yo__  
><em>_moshi KIMI ga kaette kitara__  
><em>_tobikkiri no egao de dakitsuku yo__  
><em>_? "_Lazlo mulai menyanyikan lyricnya

"_KIMI ga inai to ayamarenai yo__  
><em>_KIMI no koe ga kikitai yo__  
><em>_KIMI no egao ga mirereba sore dake de iinda yo__ "_Lanjutnya

"_KIMI ga soba ni iru dakede itsumo yuuki moratteta__  
><em>_itsumade demo isshoni itai__  
><em>_kono kimochi wo tsutaetai yo_

_hare no hi ni mo ame no hi mo__  
><em>_KIMI wa soba ni ite kureta__  
><em>_me wo tojireba KIMI no egao kagayaiteru__"_Lazlo mulai semangat menyanyikannya

"_KIMI ga inai to nani mo wakaranai yo__  
><em>_satou to shouyu wa doko dakke?__  
><em>_moshi KIMI ga kaette kitara__  
><em>_bikkuri saseyou to omotta no ni na__  
><em>_KIMI ni tsui tsui amaechau yo__  
><em>_KIMI ga yasashi sugiru kara__  
><em>_KIMI ni moratte bakari de nani mo ageraretenai yo_  
><em>" <em>Sekarang gantian Kyril yang menyanyikannya.

"_KIMI ga soba ni iru koto wo atarimae ni omotteta__  
><em>_konna hibi ga zutto zutto__  
><em>_tsuzukunda to omotteta yo_

_GOMEN ima wa kizuita yo__  
><em>_atarimae ja nai koto ni_  
><em>mazu wa KIMI ni tsutaenakucha<em>_  
><em>_"Arigatou" wo"_Kyril menyanyikannya dengan semangat.

"_KIMI no mune ni todoku kana?__  
><em>_ima wa jishin nai keredo__"_Kyril menyanyikannya dengan pelan.

"_warawanai de douka kiite__  
><em>_omoi wo uta ni kometa kara_" Sekarang Lazlo yang menyanyikannya dengan pelan.

"_arittake no "Arigatou"__  
><em>_uta ni nosete todoketai__  
><em>_kono kimochi wa zutto zutto wasurenai yo"_Lazlo dan Kyril menyanyi bersamaan dengan semangat.

"_omoi yo todoke" _Mereka berdua mengakhiri lagunya dengan pelan. 

"Wah! Hebat!" Teriak Eliwood sambil tepuk tangan. "Udah tau belum sekarang?" tanya Luthfi. " yang perlu gue lakuin adalah. . ."

**-Chapter x ini Cuma buat nambahin chapter yang chapter 4 yang isinya Cuma background dari Luthfi,Lazlo,dan Kyril. Ngomong-ngomong, jangan lupa review ya! Dan maaf kalo lagunya nggak nyambung sama sekali. . . Kalo ada kritik atau saran juga boleh jangan ngeflame aja.-**


	12. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beberapa hari kemudian. . .

"Woy! Oper sini!"

Hari ini anak kelas 3 SMA Harmonia sedang bermain sepak bola. Banyak sekali orang yang menonton. (Nggak rame-rame amat sih.)

"Yos,tumben nonton bola." Tanya Luthfi

"Iya. Nggak tau mau ngapain jadi ke sini aja nonton." Tiba-tiba dateng seorang laki-laki yang berpostur tubuh tinggi.

"Hey,Yosua,Luthfi,nggak ikut main?" Tanya orang itu.

"Wih,Kapten. Nggak ikut tah man?" Kata Luthfi.

"Kan gue yang nanya kayak gitu duluan."

"Oh ya,Sorry. Ya,kita mah Cuma mau nonton aja."

"Lagian,Kalo main juga,siapa yang ada? Lazlo sama Kyril lagi di kantin." Tambah Yosua.

"Alah,ayo lah main. Kan ada Eliwood sama Andhika."

"Kurang satu."

"Ya gue ikut lah."

"Yaudah man,Atur aja lah. Kita main mah aja."

Setelah itu, Firman, Sang kapten Kelas 2A mendatangi Toti yang main di kelas B. "To!"

Panggil Firman,Toti langsung mendekat.

"Apa man?"

"Yo lah,tanding. Kelas A lawan Kelas B."

"Ayo."

Setelah itu,Para anggota pemain berkumpul. Termasuk Eliwood dan Andhika yang datang entah sejak kapan. Di kelas A, yang menjadi kiper adalah Eliwood. Pemain belakang Andhika dan Yosua dan penyerang Luthfi dan Firman. Di kelas B, kiper si Jack, pemain belakang William dan Vincent. Dan pemain depan Toti dan Cloud Strife(Cloud?).

Di kubu kelas B "Jadi taktik kita. . ." dan begitulah taktik yang digunakan kelas B (Lha?)

Sekarang mari kita ke Kelas A "Strateginya adalah serang-serang-dan serang." Jelas sang Kapten.

Kick off babak pertama sudah di mulai. Para pendukung bersorak sorai. Ada yang teriak "Kelas A! Kelas A!" ada juga yang teriak "Kelas B! Kelas B!" Bahkan ada yang teriak "Ayo Yayang! Kamu pasti bisa!" (Apanya?).

Serangan pertama dilakukan oleh kelas A. "Man!" Bola diberikan kepada Firman.

Saat di terima, Firman langsung memainkan trick dan Vincent dilalui dengan mudah sampai akhirnya tinggal Jack yang menjaga.

Bola di tangkap saat Firman melakukan tendangan yang keras. "Hebat amat?"

"Wes,jangan ngeremehin Kapten Jack Sparrow! (Kok Sparrow?) Eh,Kapten Jack O'Bannon!"

Bola di berikan kepada William dan di berikan kepada Cloud yang langsung melancarkan counter attack.

"Woy! Belakang woy!" Teriak Eliwood. 2 tackle dilakukan tapi Cloud masih bisa melewatinya. "Apa?"

Tinggal Eliwood di belakang dan ia memutuskan untuk maju. Kesalahannya adalah membiarkan sisi sebelah kiri terbuka dan di sana ada Toti. Cloud langsung mengoper bola ke Toti. "To!" "Dapet." "Ah,Sial. . ."

Bola dimasukan dengan mudah oleh Toti. 1-0 untuk kelas B.

"Sorry ya."

"Nggak pa-pa." Kick off dimulai lagi. Kali ini kelas A melakukan serangan dengan serius.

Permainan 1-2 antara Firman dan Luthfi bisa mengibuli para pemain kelas B.

"Waduh. . . Yang mana ini?" Jack sudah bingung. Firman langsung menyongsong ke gawang dan melakukan tendangan. . . "Lut!" "Apa?" Jack tertipu dan bola akhirnya di masukan oleh Luthfi ke gawang kelas B. "Bagus man!" Mereka berdua melakukan tos.

Kick off di mulai lagi dengan skor 1-1. Para gadis kelas A maupun kelas B teriak-teriak menyoraki kelas mereka atau pacar mereka yang main. Novi dan Erika yang kebetulan lewat tertarik untuk melihatnya.

"Er,Itu kan kak Yosua sama kak Luthfi."

"Iya." Mereka langsung teriak-teriak nama Yosua dan Luthfi. Tak ketinggalan Chris dan Eirika. Yang teriak Kelas A dan kadang meneriakan salah satu nama pemain di kelas A (Padahal mereka itu kelas B).

"Man!" Bola di oper kepada Firman dan ia mulai melakukan Samba lagi. Tapi aksinya dihentikan oleh William. William langsung membawa bola ke depan gawang kelas A dan melancarkan tendangan keras tapi sayang masih bisa di tepis oleh Eliwood.

Kali ini daerah kelas A di gempur habis-habisan oleh kelas B tapi sayang kiper kelas A terlalu tangguh.

Tidak lama kemudian, Nama Eliwood di teriakan baik oleh para gadis maupun laki-laki. Sekarang bola ada di kaki Andhika,ia mengoper bola kepada Yosua dan Yosua langsung membawanya ke depan gawang.

Karena di hadang Vincent dan William,Yosua mengoper bola ke Luthfi dan melakukan 1-2 dengan Luthfi.

Bola di terima oleh Yosua dan bola langsung di lesatkan. "

Jangan meremehkan. . .APA!" Jack telat melompat dan bola hanya berjarak beberapa CM dari tangannya saat bola itu masuk ke gawang.

"GOL!" Pertandingan Usai dengan skor 2-1. Para pemain keluar dari lapangan.

"Capek gile. . ." Kata Firman.

"Lu sih enak,Cuma ,capek plus deg-degan." Kata Eliwood dengan ngos-ngosan. Tiba-tiba dateng Chris dan Eirika.

"Eliwood! Kamu hebat!" Teriak Chris.

"Ah,oh. Thanks ya."

"El,Jalan yuk." Ajak Chris.

"Kamu mau jalan Chris?" tanya Eirika.

"Iya."

"Eh,mau ke mana?" Tanya Eliwood bingung.

"Kemana kek? Makan ato minum gitu."

"Yah. . . gue nggak ada yang nemenin. Kalo gitu,ajak Kyril ato Lazlo makan ah. . ." kata Eirika. Dia langsung pergi mencari Kyril atau Lazlo untuk di ajak hang out.

**-Sebenernya itu pertandingan futsal bukan Point of View. Mohon maaf apabila ada kalimat atau kata atau pengejaan huruf yang salah.-**


	13. Point Of View 5 : Eirika

Point Of View 5 :Eirika

Setelah pergi dari pinggir lapangan Futsal,gue nyari Kyril atau Lazlo untuk di ajak hang-out. Tapi nggak ada satu pun yang ketemu.

"Huh. Di mana sih mereka?" Gue ngegerutu sendiri soalnya nggak bisa nemuin satu orang pun untuk di ajak jalan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat berjalan melewati kantin, gue ngeliat sesuatu yang kayaknya asik banget.

"Chris. . . Tumben kamu mau ngajak aku -sampe di bayarin lagi." Kata laki-laki berambut merah yang duduk di depan pandangan best friend-ku.

"Ah,nggak pa-pa kan? Lagian kayaknya kamu kecapean abis main bola tadi." Kata Chris. Gue hanya bisa nikmatin pemandangan yang rada Romance( Soalnya aneh kalo Romance pas. Masa pacaran di kantin sambil di kerubungin anak-anak sekolah?) Dan gue langsung mikir. ". . . Seandainya dia beneran suka sama gue dan berani. . ."

Lalu gue langsung pergi aja biar nggak kepikiran terus sama 'dia'. Akhirnya setelah muter tujuh keliling, ketemu juga Kyril.

"Hai Kyril." Sapa gue sambil senyum aja.

"Ah,Hai Eirika. Ada apa?" Tanya dia.

"Um. . . Mau nggak kamu jalan bareng?"

"Ah? Yang bener? Kemana?"

"Gimana kalo makan?"

"Ok." Abis itu kita pergi ke kantin dan disana kita join sama Eliwood dan Chris.

" lagi apa nih? Kayaknya enak bener?" tanya Gue ke Eliwood dan Chris.

"Cuma makan kok."

"Boleh gabung nggak?"

"Oh, Boleh kok. Gabung aja." Gue sama Kyril langsung gabung aja.

"Ky,mau makan apa?"

"Ah,aku. . nggak ah. . ."

"Kenapa?" Kyril kayaknya agak malu.

"A-aku. . . Nggak punya uang. . ."

" 'GUBRAK' Kirain , mau nggak aku bayarin?"

"Serius? Yaudah deh. Besok aku gantiin uang kamu."

"Yaudah,sekarang mau makan apa?"

"Apa aja deh."

"Ok. Mas Marin! Bakso 2!" Sambil nunggu makanannya dateng,Kita ngobrol bareng. Akhirnya pesenan kita dateng juga.

"Ini,Baksonya 2. Sama tadi kalian baru sekarang. Tadi banyak yang mesen sih." Kata Mas Marin. "Iya." Ternyata Chris dan Eliwood pesen makanan yang sama.

"E-Eirika. . ." Tiba-tiba Kyril mau ngomong sesuatu.

"Ya?" Gue bingung dia mau ngomong apa? Soalnya kalo gue liat mukanya dia keliatan blushing sedikit.

"Makasih ya. . ." Ternyata Cuma mau bilang makasih. "Iya."

Setelah beberapa saat, Kita udah selesai makan. "Eh,Rik,Ky,Kita duluan ya." Kata Chris yang sudah mau pergi.

"Kita? Lo mau ngajak gue lagi?"Tanya Eliwood.

"Iya lah." Chris nyeret Eliwood buat jalan-jalan.

"Um. . . Sekarang apa?" Tanya Kyril.

"Um. . . Kalo ke kafe kamu gimana Ky? Pulang sekolah."

"Boleh." Di saat itu juga bel masuk berbunyi. "Eh,di kafe ya." Gue langsung ninggalin dia aja sendirian.

Sepulang sekolah,gue langsung pulang dan mandi dan makan dan lain-lain.

Jam 3,saatnya gue pergi ke kafe. Tapi gue bingung mau pake baju apa? Akhirnya gue mutusin untuk pake baju jalan jalan yang biasa kan ini juga bukan acara formal.

Abis itu gue berangkat dan akhirnya sampe. Waktu sampe, gue ngeliat di situ ada banyak banget customer. Kebanyakan anak muda. Keliatannya pada sibuk dan gue ngeliat Kyril lagi ngelap meja.

"Kyril!" Panggil gue. Kyril langsung menoleh. "Eh,Eirika."

"Kamu lagi sibuk ya?"

"Nggak udah kita ngobrol mau balikin ini dulu di duduk aja dulu di sana."

Kyril nunjuk ke arah meja yang deket sama tempat gue langsung aja duduk di sana sambil nunggu Kyril -tiba ada orang yang manggil gue. "Eirika! Lagi apa nih?" Tanya orang itu.

"Eh,Chris. . . Kamu ngapain ke sini?"

"Tadi Eliwood janjian mau ke sini. Tapi gue belum liat si Eliwood."

"Oh gitu. . ."

"Eh,Boleh gabung nggak?"

"Ah. . . Boleh. . ." Tiba-tiba Kyril dateng dan dia dateng bersama Eliwood yang nggak tau sejak kapan dateng. "Eliwood? Sejaka kapan dateng?" Tanya gue.

"Barusan."

"Eh,Ayo duduk." Ajak Chris. "I-Iya"

Mereka berdua langsung duduk. saat mereka duduk, Tiba-tiba dateng temennya Kyril yaitu Luthfi.

"Selamat siang,mau pesan apa?" Katanya dengan atribut dan bahasa ala waiter restoran bintang lima. "Lo kenapa?Kok aneh banget?Kayak Waiter Restoran bintang lima aja?"Tanya gue.

"Nggak pa-pa kan gue sekali-sekali kayak gini?"

"Lut, Gue teh!" Kata Eliwood. "Um. . . Gue juga deh kayak Eliwood." Chris bilang.

"Kamu mau apa?" Tanya Luthfi ke gue.

"Ah,gue mau. . .Es Jeruk aja deh."

"Oke. . . Es Jeruk satu,Teh dua."

"Eh,Guenya nggak di tanyain?" Kata Kyril. "Oh Jeruk?"

"Kok tau?"

"Ya tau hari lo pasti minta gue bikinin Es Jeruk."

"Iye."

"Oh ya,Nggak pada makan nih?" Tanya Luthfi.

"Nggak."

"Nggak."

"Nggak."

"Nggak."

"Buset dah,Pada bareng jawabnya. Yaudah,Tunggu ya."

Luthfi langsung balik ke dapur. Sambil nunggu,Kita ngobrol sesaat.

**-Sorry kalo aneh atau apa soalnya ini pertama kali gue bikin POV Cewek.-**


	14. Point Of View 5 : Chris

Point Of View 5 : Chris

Setelah maksa Eliwood dengan susahnya,Akhirnya gue berhasil juga. Jadi gue bawa deh itu anak ke kantin.

"Kita mau kemana? Jangan nyeret-nyeret gitu dong."Keluh Eliwood.

"Uh. . .Ya udah,tapi lo ikut gue ya?" "Iya."

Eliwood dan gue nyampe di kantin. Di sana banyak banget orang yang beli sampe-sampe mungkin gue dan Eliwood susah nyari tempat duduk. "Eh,Itu ada satu." "Yaudah,ayo di situ aja."

Akhirnya dapet tempat duduk juga. Untung di sana gk ada yang nempatin. Jadi bisa berdua aja deh sama Eliwood.

"Mas Marin! Bakso dua!" Teriak gue.

"Eh,tunggu dulu! Yang bayarin gue siapa?" Tanya Eliwood begonya.

"Ya gue lah gue bilang Cuma satu berarti lo bayar sendiri."

"Chris. . . Tumben kamu mau ngajak aku -sampe di bayarin lagi."

"Ah,nggak pa-pa kan? Lagian kayaknya kamu kecapean abis main bola tadi."

"Maaf,Tunggu sebentar ya. Lagi banyak pesenan buat guru sama anak-anak." Kata mas Marin. "Ya."

Sambil nunggu, kita ngobrol soal hobi. "El. . ." "Ya? Kenapa?" "Um. . . Kamu tau nggak?" "Apa?" "Kamu tau nggak kalo aku suka sama. . ." Belum selesai ngomong muka Eliwood keliatan aneh. Agak Blushing sedikit lah.

"El,kamu kenapa?" Tanya gue.

"Ah,nggak kenapa-kenapa kok. . .tadi kamu mau ngomong apa?"

"oh ya. Kamu tau nggak kalo aku suka sama SENI PERTARUNGAN PEDANG?" Kata gue.

"Ya elah. . . kirain. . ." kata Eliwood sambil malu-malu. Gue Cuma bisa ngakak aja liat Eliwood Blushing nggak jelas.

"Terus kenapa Chris?" Tanya Eliwood.

"Mau nggak kamu kapan-kapan sparring sama gue?"

"Boleh." Tiba-tiba dateng Eirka sama Kyril. "

lagi apa nih? Kayaknya enak bener?" Kata Eirka "Cuma makan kok."

"Boleh gabung nggak?" "Oh, Boleh kok. Gabung aja." "Ok. Mas Marin! Bakso 2!"

Sambil nunggu makanannya dateng,Kita ngobrol bareng. Akhirnya pesenan kita dateng juga.

"Ini,Baksonya 2. Sama tadi kalian baru sekarang. Tadi banyak yang mesen sih." Kata Mas Marin. "Iya." Gue bales.

Setelah makan, kita langsung mau pergi. "Eh,Rik,Ky,Kita duluan ya." Kata gue.

"Kita? Lo mau ngajak gue lagi?"Tanya Eliwood. "Iya lah." Gue langsung nyeret dia lagi. Sebelum sampai tujuan,bel masuk udah bunyi.

"Yah,kok udah masuk?" Keluh gue.

"Um. . .Chris, kamu mau nggak pergi ke kafenya Kyril?" Tanya Eliwood.

" 3 ya." Kata gue sambil senyum ke Eliwood. Abis itu kita balik ke kelas masing-masing. Setengah jam sudah nggak nggak tau ke gue harus ada di kelas B lagi. Kelas yang penuh anak-anak aneh. Ada Dua anak kembar yang aneh.

"Sia! Jangan ganggu aing! Aing teh deui daek sorangan!"

(Heh,jangan ganggu gue! Gue lagi pengen sendiri!) Kata Cowo berambut hijau. Namanya Luc,si kembar yang muda.

"Ayolah cak. Mumpung gurune sing mabal,kita mangan mie ayam mbok Darmi!"

(Ayo lah bro,mumpung gurunya nggak ada,kita makan mie ayam mbok darmi!) Kata yang tua. Namanya Sasarai.

"Henteu lah!"

(Nggak lah)

"Lah weteng mu opo ora lue nek lue kan makan wae."

(emang kamu nggak laper? Kalo laper ayo makan.)

"Ogah. Jelena porsinya saeutik!"

( sedikit.)

"Lah,tapi kan campur bakso dan uenak! Saosnya asli,halal pokokne. Perkara flu manuk iki ora usah dagingnya sego peternakane mbok asli!"

(Tapi kan dicampur bakso dan enak! Saosnya asli. Halal pokoknya. Masalah flu burung,jangan dari mbok asli.)

"Ogah!"

(Nggak!)

"Kite sing bayar lah. . ."

(Gue yang bayar deh. . .)

"Udah,Indit wae ditu! Ulin sarua anu sejen!"

(Udah,pergi sana! Main sama yang lain!)

"Huh. . . Luc jahat. . . 'hiks'"

Dasar Kembar yang aneh. Yang satu pake bahasa sunda yang satu pake bahasa kok bisa nyambung ya? Lah udah lah. Inyong ora ngudeng. Tunggu,kenapa gue ikut-ikutan ya? Yaudah deh. Pokoknya abis itu pulang sekolah. Gue mandi dan istirahat sejenak.

"Wah,sekarang udah jam tiga. Saatnya pergi." Gue langsung pergi ke kafenya Kyril. Saat gue nyampe,gue ngeliat ada Eirika. "Eirika! Lagi apa nih?" Tanya gue.

"Eh,Chris. . . Kamu ngapain ke sini?" balas Eirika

"Tadi Eliwood janjian mau ke sini. Tapi gue belum liat si Eliwood."

"Oh gitu. . ."

"Eh,Boleh gabung nggak?"

"Ah. . . Boleh. . ." Tiba-tiba Kyril dateng dan dia dateng bersama Eliwood.

"Eliwood? Sejaka kapan dateng?" Tanya Eirika.

"Barusan."

"Eh,Ayo duduk." Ajak gue. "I-Iya"

Mereka berdua langsung duduk. saat mereka duduk, Tiba-tiba dateng temennya Kyril yaitu Luthfi.

"Selamat siang,mau pesan apa?" Katanya dengan atribut dan bahasa ala waiter restoran bintang lima. "Lo kenapa?Kok aneh banget?Kayak Waiter Restoran bintang lima aja?"Tanya Eirika.

"Nggak pa-pa kan gue sekali-sekali kayak gini?"

"Lut, Gue teh!" Kata Eliwood. "Um. . . Gue juga deh kayak Eliwood." Gue bilang.

"Kamu mau apa?" Tanya Luthfi ke Eirika.

"Ah,gue mau. . .Es Jeruk aja deh."

"Oke. . . Es Jeruk satu,Teh dua."

"Eh,Guenya nggak di tanyain?" Kata Kyril. "Oh Jeruk?"

"Kok tau?"

"Ya tau hari lo pasti minta gue bikinin Es Jeruk."

"Iye."

"Oh ya,Nggak pada makan nih?" Tanya Luthfi.

"Nggak."

"Nggak."

"Nggak."

"Nggak."

"Buset dah,Pada bareng jawabnya. Yaudah,Tunggu ya."

Luthfi langsung balik ke dapur. Sambil nunggu,Kita ngobrol sesaat.

**-Episode kali ini ada bahasa jawa sama sunda udah di kalo translatenya banyak yang ya,mie ayam mbok darmi itu parody dari berbagai film yang penasaran,cari aja di youtube. Jangan lupa reveiw .-**


	15. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Musiknya. . . bagus ya. . ."Kata Chris yang lagi menghayati itu smooth jazz. Judulnya Forever In Love.

"Ah,iya ya." Senyum Eirika. Belum lama setelah itu,tiba tiba dateng 3 orang laki-laki.

"Luthfi! Keluar lo!" Teriak orang yang tidak lain adalah itu,Luthfi dan Lazlo keluar untuk melihat.

"Ari!" Kata ngeliat ada dua orang di sebelah Ari dan mereka tidak asing di mata 3 sahabat itu.

"Mart,Rick, ancurin nih kafe!" Perintah ari ke kedua temannya itu.

Marty dan Ricky, musuh bebuyutan Luthfi,Lazlo dan Kyril,Mulai mengobrak abrik pelanggan langsung berlarian. Saat Marty dan Ricky asyik-asyik melempar makanan para pelanggan,datanglah si kembar dari kelas B. Salah satu makanan itu mengenai muka Luc.

"Goblok sia! kadaharan di alung ka beungeut aing! ngajak garelut tah? Aing bunuh mah nyaho sia!" gerutu plus caci maki Luc.

"Koe ki piye? Makanan kok di lempar ke muka adeku?Gulet lah!" Sasarai langsung marah.

"Woi! Kalo mau berantem jangan di sini! Diluar aja! Lu kira ini tempat buat syuting kayak jackie chan apa?Restoran-restoran sampe di acak-acak!" Kata Luthfi marah besar. Tapi sayang dia dikacangin.

"Aih,lu ngajak ribut tah?" tanya Marty.

"Yo wes, ayo gelut ayo gelut." Balas Sasarai.

Sementara itu,Di balik meja. . .

"Aduh,maaf ya nggak tau jadinya bakal kayak gini. . ."Kata Kyril

"Ya gimana nih?" Tanya Eirika.

"Kalian keluar aja!Biar aku yang tanganin ini." Kata Kyril.

"Tapi Ky. . .Kita mau bantu." Kata Chris.

" pengen hajar mereka! Gara-gara mereka kita nggak jadi minum!" Seru Eliwood.

"Makasih ya. . ." Ke-empatnya berdiri ala hero dari meja yang dijatohin. Luc dan Sasarai lagi seru-serunya tembak-tembakan sihir dengan Ari. Lazlo dengan pedang gandanya melawan Marty dan Ricky.

"Ngak kena! Ngak kena! Weeekkk. . ." Ledek Ari.

"Sasarai!" Kata Luc.

"Ya." Mereka berdua langsung mengangkat tangan mereka berdua dan langsung melakukan Sihir kombinasi. "Apa!"

Sementara itu,Eirika,Eliwood,Chris,dan Kyril ikut membantu Lazlo melawan Marty dan Ricky.

"WOOOOOIIIII! BERHENTI!" Teriak terdiam sesaat.

"NGGGGHHHHH. . . . KELUAR SEMUA! PERGI SEMUA DARI SINI KALO HANYA MAU BERANTEM! INI BUKAN TEMPAT BERANTEM!" Teriak Luthfi dengan marah. Semua hanya melanjutkan pertengkaran.

"KALO GITU. . . . .ETERNAL WIND!" Waktu Luthfi make sihir,yang lain hanya bisa diem kecuali para wizard.

"NAON!"

"OPO!"

"NANI!"

Para Wizard pelongo karena Luthfi make spell level 5! Paling tinggi bahkan belum tentu kelas tiga yang super smart bisa make spell itu.

Tiba-tiba ada laki-laki yang lari ke arah Luthfi. "LUT! SADAR WOY!" Kata laki-laki laki-laki itu datang di saat Luthfi belum melancarkan mantranya.

"Ah. . . Yosua. . ." Kata Luthfi.

"Lo harus tenang Lut! Biar gue yang ngatasin ini." Kata Yosua.

"Tapi kan kalo berantemnya di sini bisa ngancurin kafe gue."

"Itu dia! Tangkap ketaga anak itu!" Tiba-tiba Jack dateng bawa pasukan (Pasukan?).

"Waduh. . . Ka-kabur!" Kata Ari.

Ari,Marty,dan Ricky langsung kabur di kejar sama pasukan Jack.

"Thanks ya Yos." Kata si Jack.

" aja lo ngasih taunya cepet."

"Yah. . .Mie ayam-ku. . .Tidak jadi. . .'huhuhuhu'"

"udah lah...isukan beuli deui." Kata Luc untuk menghibur saudara kembarnya.

"Yo sing bayar koe ya." Kata Sasarai.

"Wedeh. . .Sia mah udah alus di hibur,minta aing hajar tah?"

"Ampun mas ampun. . ."

"Lut. . .Kita rugi berapa Buck nih?" tanya Lazlo.

"Yang pasti banyak." Luthfi hanya bisa mejawab dengan pasrah karena kafenya itu udah jelas ancur berantakan. Sesaat kemudian,Luthfi menghampiri si kembar. "Um. . . Luc sama Sasarai?" Tanya Luthfi kepada si kembar.

" atuh?" Balas si Luc.

"Ah. . .Bisa pake bahasa biasa aja?"

"?"

"Gue ada penawaran kalo kalian minat aja."

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya sasarai penasaran.

"Kalian mau nggak gabung ke Host Club?"

"Host Club teh naon?" Balas Luc sambil miringin kepalanya sedikit.

"Um. . .semacam kelompok para wizard pembasmi Elit dan Etik."

"Boleh tuh."

"Aku ikut!"

" kalian." "Sama-sama."Kata keduanya bareng.

**-Yah. . .mulai lagi deh bahasa jawa sama lagi kalo ada kata dari bahasa itu yang ya, 'Host Club' itu aku ambil dari serial Ouran High School Host Club. Tapi maknanya aku 'Host Club' yang di anime OHSHC,itu kelompok cowok-cowok ganteng yang memberi kepuasan atau apalah ke klien kalo 'Host Club' di sini aku ambil kata 'Host' dan ngartiin itu 'Tuan Rumah'. Jadi kayak kelompok yang ngurusin masalah Sekolah gitu. . .Oh ya, Chapter selanjutnya sudah mulai banyak unsur fantasy-nya.-**


	16. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah kejadian kerusuhan di kafe. Sekarang adalah hari Sabtu dimana semua murid harus mengambil kelas bela murid kelas 1 harus sudah menentukan kelas apa yang mereka ingin ikuti.

"Eh,Novi,Kamu ikut kelas apa?" Tanya Seorang cewek.

"Aku mau ikut kelas apa Er?" Tanya balik Novi.

"Aku sih pengen ke kelas seni pertarungan pedang." Kata Erika. "Oh,yaudah deh."

Sesaat kemudian,bel berbunyi. Semua murid memasuki kelas bela diri bersenjata masing-masing. Mulai dari kelas art of Spear. "Sekarang akan di adakan demonstrasi cara memainkan tombak untuk yang mau jadi relawan?" Tanya guru. "Hmm. . . Kamu!" Tiba-tiba guru itu menunjuk seorang laki-laki.

"Eh?Ok pak!" Kata cowok itu.

"Kamu lawan. . .Marty! Lho?kemana itu anak?" Tanya si pak guru. "Nggak ada pak!"

"Ya saja!Jack! Lawan Yosua!"

"Pak,panggil saya yang lain dong! Jangan 'Jack'."

" kamu maju sini!" dan pertarungan demonstrasi pun di mulai(Pikir sendiri jalan pertarungannya!).

Sekarang kita ke kelas Art of Swordfighting. Kali ini demonstran kita adalah Lazlo. Dengan arogan-nya dia nantang dua orang sekaligus. "Wih. . .Chris,Ayo keroyok dia!" Kata seorang cewek.

"Iya! Kita coba lawan dia Rik!" Kata Chris.

Mereka berduapun itu pertarungan demonstrasi di mulai(Masih! Pikir sendiri jalan pertarungannya!).Biar di keroyok dua cewek yang skill pedangnya bisa di bilang 'Perfect',Tapi tetap tidak bisa menandingi Lazlo yang dari kelas satu sudah di beri julukan 'Outstanding Twin Sword Wielder'. "Sial. . ."

Sekarang beralih ke kelas Wizard. "Armadi Gonta!" kata guru di kelas itu. "Hmm?Tidak masuk lagi?"

"Pak! Kuring daek pak!"Kata Luc si anak Sunda.

"Ya sudah! Luc melawan. . . Sasarai!"

"Aih?Pak,aku moh lah." Kata Sasarai.

"Naha? Sieun tah sia?" Ledek Luc.

"O-ora! Sopo sing bilang aku wedi? Yo wes lah!" Dan akhirnya duel sihir di mulai dan yang menang adalah. . . "Aing meunang!" Teriak Luc.

Cepetnya cerita,sekolah selesai dan mereka pun masih ada beberapa yang tinggal. Di jalan belum terlalu jauh dari sekolah,Erika,Novi,dan Reni pulang jalan kaki. Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menghadang mereka.

"Ka-Kalian siapa?" Tanya Erika dengan marah kerena tangan mereka bertiga di pegang.

"Hahahahaha!Kamu bakal jadi milikku. . . Erika. . ." Kata seorang cowok berambut EMO Hitam. "L-Lotanto!" Kata Erika.

"Ow. . . Dan jangan lupa gue." Keluar satu orang lagi.

"Bl-Black magician!" Kata Novi.

"Ah. . . Bukan Black magician!" Teriak si orang yang di sebut Black magician.

"Uh. . . Tapi kata kak Luthfi kamu itu Black Magician." Balas Novi dengan lugu-nya.

"Gue Armadi Gonta! Penyihir terhebat di masanya!" Kata Ari dengan nada marah.

"Gimana Lot? Seneng?" Tanya Ari ke Lotanto.

"Kalo sepenuhnya milik gue sih baru seneng."

"Kalo lo bisa bawa Luthfi ke gue dengan dia dalam kondisi kritis,gue janji dia bakal jadi punya lo sepenuhnya!" Reni dengan akalnya segera melepaskan diri dari genggaman para preman yang di sewa Ari dan Lotanto(sewa?).

"Reni! Lari! Cari bantuan!" Teriak Novi.

"Hey kamu!" Kata Ari sambil narik baju Reni.

"Ah,jangan deket-deket!" Kata Reni sambil siap berlari.

"Tenang. Gue Cuma mau ngasih ini." Ari memberikan surat kepada Reni.

"Kasih nih surat ke Luthfi." Tanpa basi-basi lagi, Reni langsung balik ke sekolah untuk ngasih tau semua ke Luthfi dan yang lainnya.

"Kak LuthfI!" Panggil Reni ke Luthfi yang lagi asyik ngobrol sama Yosua,Lazlo,Kyril,dan si Kembar.

"Ah,kamu itu. . .kalo nggak salah. . . Reni dari kelas 1-A kan?" Tanya Luthfi.

" tolong. . !" Kata Reni.

"Ada apa?"

"E-Erika dan Novi di culik."

"APA!" Bukannya Luthfi yang kaget malah Yosua yang kaget.

"Lho Yos,kok koe sing kaget?" Tanya Sasarai.

"E-Erika. . ."

"Ini ada surat dari penculiknya." Kata Reni sambil ngasih suratnya ke Luthfi. Tulisan suratnya :

'DATENG KE PABRIK TERBESAR YANG KOSONG DI DEKET UNIVERSITAS BAWA-BAWA PIHAK BERWAJIB(Ngerti kan?) KALO LO MASIH MAU NGELIAT CEWEK-CEWEK INI SELAMAT(Erika dan Novi). BLACK MAGICIAN(ARI)'

"Si berengsek itu beraninya make sandera. Apaan tuh?" Keluh Luthfi.

"Lut,Aing daek bantu sia!" Kata Luc

" anggota Host,kita ini mesti membasmi hal-hal kayak gini." Kata Sasarai ikut-ikutan.

"E-Erika. . . Gue harus ikut!" Seru Yosua. Tiba-tiba Chris dan Eirika beserta Eliwood datang.

"Halo semua,ada apa nih?Kok pada murung?" Tanya Chris kayak nggak punya dosa.

"Penculikan Chris!" Kata Luthfi.

"Ya ampun. . ."

"Siapa?" Tanya Eirika.

"Ari."

"ARI! Kurang ajar itu ,gue ikut ngebantu kalo lo mau pergi nyelamatin sanderanya!" Kata Eirika sambil marah.

"Tapi kan ini nggak ada hubungannya sama kamu Rik. . ." Kata Kyril.

"Gue pengen bales dia!Gara-gara dia dinner kita batal!Bahkan baju gue sampe berantakan."

"Setuju!" Kata Eliwood.

"Yaudah,kalian semua siap-siap!"

"Kak,aku. . .boleh ikut nggak?" Tanya Reni malu-malu.

"Kamu. . .kamu bisa bela diri?" Tanya Luthfi.

"Aku bisa magic kak."

"Yaudah,tapi tetep deket kita ya." Setelah bersiap dengan senjata masing-masing,mereka bersiap menuju pabrik besar kosong yang ada di deket universitas Harmonia. Waktu nyampe di gerbang mereka ngeliat ada dua lorong yang sepertinya sengaja di bangun.

"A-Apa ini?" Di tembok yang ada di antara kedua pintu lorong bertuliskan.

'KAMI MENYANDRA KEDUA SANDERA DI TEMPAT YANG SALAH SATU YANG KALIAN MAU. TENTU KAMU BISA NYELAMETIN KAMU HARUS BOLAK-BALIK DARI KEDUA DALAM LORONG ADA BANYAK MENCOBA DAN SEMOGA GAGAL! HAHAHAHAHA! -ARI-'

"Brengsek. . ."

"Tenang Yos,kita mending bagi kelompok aja." Usul Lazlo.

"Lo semua pergi bareng sendiri juga cukup kok." Kata Luthfi arogannya.

"Lo itu deh."Kata Yosua.

"Apa?"

"Lo itu arogant banget! Tapi kadang lo itu baik banget."

"Terus?"

"Udah lah,pokoknya kita tetep bagi kelompok!"

"Terserah."

"Oke,jadi kelompoknya. . ." Kelompoknya adalah sebagai berikut :

kelompok 1 -Yosua,Reni,Lazlo,Kyril,Eirika. Kelompok 2 - Luthfi,Luc,Sasarai,Eliwood,Chris.

**-Maaf ada kata-kata berhubung sedang emosi berat,ya gimana lagi?Bahkan authornya dalam kehidupan nyatanya kalo lagi emosi berat ngomongnya nggak karuan gitu(hehe. . .) .Oke,Selanjutnya gue bakal bikin POV,tapi namanya bukan Point Of View,Tapi The Route Of,dan tidak memakai sudut pandang pertama. Karena ceritanya bakal di ujung-ujungnya juga nyambung lagi kok.-**


	17. Chapter 7 : Yosua's Route

The Route Of Yosua

Memasuki pintu di sebelah kiri dipimpin oleh Lazlo, kelompok Yosua hampir tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Gelap banget. . .Kyril. . ." Kata Eirika sambil memegang tangan Kyril.

Dengan inisiatifnya,reni mengambil sebatang kayu tebal yang entah dari mana ia temukan dan langsung menyalakan api untuk membuat kayu sebagai obor.

"Wah. . .Pinter kamu Ren." Kata Yosua.

"Um. . .makasih kak." Balas Reni malu-malu.

Beberapa langkah setelah itu, Lazlo merasakan sesuatu. "Berhenti!" semua langsung berhenti sejenak. Lazlo merasakan seutas tali yang tegang di kakinya. Ia langsung memotong tali tersebut.

"Awas!" tiba-tiba ada panah melesata melalui mereka.

"Untung aja. . ." kata Kyril.

"Gue jadi mikir,kalo Luthfi harus ke sini sendirian dan dia mau nyelametin dua-duanya,gimana jadinya ya?" Pikir Yosua.

"Lanjut yuk." Mereka kembali melakukan saat kemudian. . .

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Eirika.

"Reni,Obornya!" Kata Yosua.

Begitu diterangi oleh nyala api,mereka melihat sesosok. . . "Zombie!" Eirika langsung bersembunyi di belakang Kyril.

"Rasain nih!" Lazlo memukul 'Zombie' tersebut.

"Ini. . ."

"Hebat dia udah nyampe ke sini. . ." Kata Lazlo.

"Maksudnya apa dan siapa?" Tanya Kyril.

"Ari. Selain sihir elemen,dia juga belajar ilmu necromancy."

"Necromancy itu apa?" Tanya Yosua.

"Kata Luthfi Necromancy itu sihir gelap yang yang bisa membangkitkan kematian."

"Serem. . . Kyril. . ." Kata Eirika ketakutan di belakang Kyril.

"Tenang aja,ada Lazlo sama Yosua termasuk aku di sini. Jangan panik ya." Senyum Kyril ke Eirika.

"Dateng lagi!" Seru Lazlo.

"Ada. . . Banyak. . ."

"Semua Siap!" semua langsung bersiap melawan mahkluk necromancy yang di buat oleh Ari.

"Kyaaaa!" Eirika terpojok dengan dikelilingi oleh zombie. "Jangan ganggu Eirika lo zombie jelek!" Teriak Kyril sambil menebas Zombie-zombie yang mengepung Eirika.

"Eirika,kamu nggak pa-pa kan?" tanya Kyril Khawatir.

"A-aku. . ."

"Kenapa Rik?"

"Aku. . .sebenernya. . .takut sama yang kayak giini. . ."

"Kamu takut sama sesuatu yang horror ya?"

"Ya. . .Jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa ya."

"Y-ya. . ."

Sementara itu,

"Ugh. . . Berapa banyak sih kayak giniannya?" Keluh Lazlo.

"Kak! Minggir!" Teriak Reni. "Flamming Arrows!" Reni mengeluarkan spell api yang baru ia pelajari tadi pagi dan memusnahkan zombie yang dilawan.

"Semua!Cepet masuk ke sana!" Teriak Yosua. Semua langsung berlari ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan langsung menguncinya.

"Gila. . .Itu anak emang niat benget ngebunuh Luthfi. . ."Kata Lazlo sambil terengah-engah.

"Untung aja kita ikut. Kalo engga, dia bisa mati. . ." Balas Yosua.

"Udah,mending kita ngelanjutin perjalanan." Kata Kyril

Sambil di perjalanan,Lazlo banyak banget ngeluh. "Huft. . . Gila. . . Banyak banget tuh zombie. . ." Keluh Lazlo sambil melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kyril. . . Apa masih banyak zombie lagi yang nunggu kita?" Tanya Eirika agak takut.

"Hmm. . . Aku nggak tau yah. Tapi si Ari ini orangnya banyak kejutan." Balas Kyril.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mereka bertemu dua orang yang tidak asing lagi bagi mereka. "Wah,wah,bukannya ini. . .Tunggu dulu. . ." Kata orang pertama "Ini bukan Luthfi!" Kata orang yang kedua.

"Marty McFall dan Ricky Balboa eh?" Kata Lazlo. "Elo. . .Yang di kafe itu!" Teriak Marty.

"Lo ngapain di sini?"

"Kita diperintah sama Ari buat ngejaga daerah sini."

"Ya! Dan kalo lo mau lewat. . ."

"Ya,ya,gue tau. Kita harus ngalahin kalian." Kata Lazlo. "Yaudah! Ayo maju sini!" Ngengkeng si Ricky.

"Kyril,Ayo!"

"Ya!" Lazlo dan Kyril langsung mengeluarkan senjata mereka begitu pula dengan Marty dan Ricky.

Ricky dan Marty melakukan serangan cepat,tapi sayangnya Lazlo dan Kyril bisa memblok serangan mereka. Sekarang sepertinya keadaan berbalik,Lazlo dan Kyril menyerang dengan kuat,Marty dan Ricky tidak bisa menahan dan Kyril terus menggempur mereka dan apa yang terjadi. . .GOOOLLLL! "Eh,Lo siapa?" Yosua melihat seseorang yang berisik dan langsung menendang jauh orang orang yang tadi di tendang Yosua adalah Komentator bola yang nyasar(Kok bisa?).

Kembali ke pertarungan.

"Ugh. . .Hiat!" Teriak keempat orang yang sedang seru-serunya bertarung itu.

"Kalian. . .emang kuat. . ." Kata Ricky sambil terengah-engah. Lazlo dan Kyril mengerahkan seluruh tenaga mereka untuk memukul senjata Marty dan Ricky. Senjata Marty dan Ricky pun terlepas dari tangan mereka dan terpental jauh. "Sial. . .Kita kalah. . ." "Uh. . ." "Sekarang, minggir dari jalan kita!"

Lazlo dan Kyril kembali meletakan senjata mereka Yosua pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. "Tunggu!" Panggil Ricky.

"Kenapa huh?"

"I. . .Ini. . . Kunci untuk pintu terakhir."

"Jadi. . .Ini udah yang terakhir. . ." Yosua mengambil kunci yang diberikan Ricky.

"Di pintu terakhir itu ada tawanan Ari. Tapi hati-hati! Di sana ada 'Kejutan' yang menanti kalian."

"Lo kok ngasih tau?"

"Karena kita tau kalo lo semua itu orang kita hanya berpihak sama orang hebat."

"Oh. . . deh. . .Thanks."

"Kalo gitu, Kalian mau ikut kita nggak?" Tanya Eirika baik-baik.

"Um. . . Kita sih sebenernya mau."

"Cuma karena kondisi kita sekarang,kita nggak bisa."

"Ya sudah." Kelompok Yosua kembali melakukan pintu terakhir.

"Ini pasti pintunya." Yosua mengambil kunci yang ia dapat dan memasukannya ke lubang kunci. "Berhasil!" saat pintu terbuka, mereka melihat seorang cewek. "E. . .Erika?" Yosua mendekati orang mulutnya tertutup, Yosua membuka lakban yang menutup mulutnya. "Makasih kak Yosua,tapi. . ."

"AWAS!" Eirika tiba-tiba berlari dan menangkal 'kejutan' yang akan mengenai Yosua.

"Eirika. . .Makasih ada kamu." Kata Yosua.

"Sama-sama."

"Erika! Kamu nggak pa-pa kan?" Tanya Reni sangat khawatir.

"Nggak pa-pa kok -ngomong,kamu ngapain di sini?"

"Ya nolong kamu aku Cuma numpang lewat?" Lazlo tiba-tiba datang "Yos,kayaknya 'Kejutan' yang sebenernya baru datang deh. . ."

"Huh?" Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul.

"Wah wah wah. . . Erika Sayangku rupanya telah dibebaskan. . ." Katanya.

"Lotanto!" Mereka semua menjadi kaget ketika Lotanto membawa pasukan Zombie di belakangnya. Semua anggota teriak. . .

"Zombie!" (Lazlo)

"Zombie!" (Yosua)

"Zombie!" (Kyril)

"Zombie!" (Eirika)

"Zombie?" (Reni)

"Zombie itu apa sih Ren?" (Erika)

Mereka tidak punya pilihan lagi selain bertarung melawan Zombie.

"Erika,kamu tetep di belakang!" Perintah Yosua.

"Nggak! Aku mau nunjukin apa yang aku bisa!"

" hati-hati!"

"Ya."

"Semua,SERANG!" Semua langsung berlari menyebar.

"Hiya!" Erika telah berhasil melumpuhkan beberap Zombie.

"Oh,jadi Zombie itu mahkluk yang kalo Cuma di tebas sekali nggak mati. . ." Kata Erika polosnya.

Cepetnya cerita karena Authornya juga males nyeritain satu-persatu kejadian. Mereka berhasil menebas Zombie itu berkali-kali. Tapi alhasil, tidak berguna. "Kalo gini terus. . ."

Tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang yang datang ke arah mereka. Dan salah satu orang yang mendatangi mereka melempar sesuatu. "EXPLUSO!" tiba-tiba barang yang dilempar meledak dan menghancurkan Zombie-Zombie menjadi berkeping-keping.


	18. Chapter 7 : Luthfi's Route

The Route Of Luthfi

Memasuki pintu di sebelah kanan dipimpin oleh Luthfi langsung,Luthfi sendiri langsung heran.

"Zombie!"

"Patung idup!"

"Aing mah teu sieun jeung zombie !"

"Iki pie?Patung kok gerak?"

Yah. . .Heran kenapa dia dapet kelompok yang aneh dan teriak-teriak nggak jelas. . .

"Ya ampun. . .Shining wind!" Luthfi hanya menggunakan spell anginnya tanpa banyak 'bacot' seperti yang lainnya.

"Udah,ayo jalan lah!Jangan berisik!Nanti kalo ada yang nemuin kita gimana?" Kata Luthfi sambil bisik-bisik takut ketauan.

" deh. . ." kata semuanya. Mereka melewati zombie itu dengan mudah. Dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian,mereka bertemu tiga orang.

"Salam. . .Tuan Luthfi. . .Anda telah kami tunggu." Kata salah satu dari ketiga orang itu.

"Buat?"

"Kami tahu anda ingin lewat pintu itu,tapi kami memegang kunci pintu itu."

"Pintu itu terdiri dari beberapa kunci yang berbeda."

"Masing-masing dari kami memegang kunci itu."

"Jadi?Gue harus apa?" Tanya Luthfi.

"Lawan kami!Kalahkan kami!"

"Gitu doang?ETERNAL WIND!" Luthfi langsung menggunakan spell level tingginya dan menjatuhkan ketiga orang yang memegang kunci.

"Tsk. . .Gampang banget. . ." Kata Luthfi sambil mencari kunci yang ada di kantong orang-orang tadi.

"Kayaknya dia emang bisa ngelewatin ini sendiri deh. . ."Kata Eliwood. "Iya. . ." Tambah Chris.

"Kata siapa?" Tiba-tiba Luthfi menyela.

"Ah. . .Nggak kok. . ." Kata Chris.

"Gue emang perlu lo semua kayaknya. Soalnya kunci dari pintu ini harus dibuka diwaktu yang bersamaan." Kata Luthfi.

"Oh. . ."

"Eliwood,Chris,Sini." Panggil Luthfi.

"Ayo buka sama-sama.1,2,3." Pintu berhasil di buka. Dan mereka langsung memasuki pintu selanjutnya.

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka merasa ketakutan dan merinding karena melihat tembok-tembok bercat darah muncrat dan bahkan ada yang membentuk sebuah kalimat. Tapi sayang semua itu Belum bisa bikin Luthfi takut.

"Cepet dong! Jangan lambat gitu sih!" Kata Luthfi dengan nada marah kepada semua anggotanya.

"Tuh anak aneh. . .apa nggak ngeri ya sama kayak gini?" Bisik Eliwood. "Iya. Itu orang emang bener-bener dingin kalo udah urusan kayak gini. . ." Tambah Chris.

"Gue denger! Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh! Cepet jalan,gue udah gantuk plus di sini tuh Boring banget." Kata Luthfi yang ternyata mendengar semua perkataan Chris dan Eliwood. "Iya. . ."

Di tengah jalan Luthfi menemukan sebuah kertas dan sebuah benda terbuat dari batu. "'EXPLUSO'? Maksudnya apa ya?" Luthfi iseng-iseng mencoba untuk memakai kata itu untuk spell. "EXPLUSO!" Saat Luthfi menggunakan spell itu kepada batu, batu itu meledak. "Woy!" Semua kaget.

"EH MATI LO!" Si Luc teriak.

"Oh. . .Ini tuh sihir peledak? Tapi siapa yang ngasih ya? Kalo Ari nggak mungkin. . ." Luthfi masih berpikir siapa yang ngasih dia spell itu. "Ah, bodo lah." Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan di depan mereka dan mereka mulai memasuki pintu tersebut.

"NOVI!"

"Oh. . . itu teh si Novi? Cantik pisan euy!"

"Luc, koe iki!"

"Huh?" Saat mendekati Novi,Luthfi menyuruh menahan semua. "Diliat dari penampilannya,ini aneh?"

"Kenapa Lut?" Tanya Eliwood.

"Apa itu bener Novi? Karena gue tau banget kalo warna rambut Novi itu Coklat gelap dan bukan hitam kayak gini."

"Serius lo?" Tanya Chris.

"Ari. . .Lo hebat banget. . ." Luthfi menjulurkan tangannya dan angin kencang tiba-tiba bertiup ke arah 'Novi'.

"Wig!" Semua heran dan terdiam sesaat.

"Tsk, udah gue duga. . .Tapi harus gue akui lo bisa sampe sini."

"Kalo itu palsu, terus ada di mana yang asli?" Tanya Eliwood.

"Di sekitar kita banyak patung ngejejer. . .mungkin. . ." Luthfi mulai mencoba mantra yang ia temukan di tengah jalan kepada satu-persatu patung yang 3-4 patung hancur,Luthfi dan yang lainnya menemukan Novi yang asli. "Novi!" Luthfi berlari ke arah Novi dan membuka ikatan serta supalan yang menyumpal mulutnya.

"Aduh. . .Kak, makasih kedua kalinya kakak nyelametin aku. . ." Kata Novi.

"Udah,yang penting kita harus keluar dari sini."

"Ya." Mereka lari menuju pintu yang ada dan segera keluar, mereka melihat pintu lagi di depan mereka yang mereka anggap itu pintu untuk Yosua.

"Kalian, cepet minta bantuan sama Jack!"Perintah Luthfi kepada anggotanya.

"Tapi,lo mau ngapain?" Tanya Chris.

"Gue mau pergi masuk ke sana. Ini pasti ada yang nggak beres."

" duluan ya."Eliwood dan yang lainnya pergi.

"Luc,lo tetep sama gue di sini."

"Eh, naon atuh?"

"Udah gue bilang jangan pake bahasa Sunda!"

"Eh, iya-iya. , mau apa?"

"Lo bantu gue bawa tuh batu!" Kata Luthfi sambil menunjuk sebuah batu yang cukup besar.

"Lo mau gue bawa itu?"

"Ya."

"Yaudah." Dengan terpaksa, Luc membawa batu itu dan mengikuti Luthfi masuk ke tempat Yosua berada. Saat masuk. . .

"Udah gue duga. . ." Luthfi dan Luc melihat Yosua dan kelompoknya melawan Zombie. "Luc, Pake spell angin lo buat mentalin nih batu!" "Oke." Luc menggunakan spell anginnya untuk melayangkan batu tersebut ke atas udara. "EXPLUSO!" Dengan spell tambahan dari Luthfi,Batu yang dilayangkan oleh Luc meledak dan menghancurkan beberapa Zombie-Zombie itu.

-**Nah, selesai juga The route of nya. Sorry ya kalo banyak yang nggak suka sama fantasy,abis author udah terlanjur suka sama genre ya,jangan lupa tetep baca cerita ini ya. Karena next chapter ini akan gue kasih tau kenapa Ari obsesi banget ngebunuh Luthfi, Sama kayak yang gue janjiin di awal ? Kalo gitu, Sayonara minna .-**


	19. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Satu minggu setelah insiden penculikan,para siswa siswi SMA Harmonia mengadakan event tahunan sekolah yaitu 'COSPLAY DAY',Event yang diadakan sebelum ujian akhir semester pertama (Nggak ada UTS soalnya di soal UAS udah mengandung soal UTS dan nggak perlu di ulang-ulang.).

"Hey Lazlo,Kyril,lo liat Luthfi nggak?" Tanya cowok yang pake armor,bawa-bawa Tombak,dan rambutnya di kuncir.

"Yosua?Ya ampun. . . Kok lo udah pake cosplay gitu masih gue kenal juga sih?" Kata Lazlo.

"Serius?Eh,kalian nggak pake kostum?"

"Nih baru mau ganti." Balas Kyril.

" liat Luthfi nggak?"

"Luthfi? pagi dia udah pergi duluan."

"Jadi kita nggak tau."

"Oh. . .-ngomong,kalian jadi siapa?" Tanya Yosua penasaran.

"Gue jadi Ritsu."

"Dan gue Mio."

"Lo pada mau crossdressing ya!" Kata Yosua sambil sedikit ngakak

"Biarin."

"Lagian kan tampang kita moe-moe."

"Jadi keingetan kejadian itu ya. . .Lazlo."

"Iya. . ."

-Flashback-

Sehari setelah kejadian penculikan. . .

"Lo ngubah ini jadi Cosplay cafe!" Teriak Lazlo dan Kyril bersamaan

"Untuk hari ini aja. . .sekarang pake ini!" Jawab Luthfi

"Ini kan. . .Lo mau maksa kita crossdress!" Teriak mereka berdua lagi.

" atau. . ." Luthfi sudah memberikan deathglarenya,membuat Lazlo dan Kyril ketakutan.

"I-IYA!" Merekapun terpaksa menggunakan kostum yang diberikan Luthfi.

"Ih,Kyril cocok banget jadi Mio! Lazlo jadi Yui Cocok juga! Ahahahaha" Ketawa Luthfi melihat teman-temannya yang tadinya 'super-ganteng' berubah menjadi 'super-cantik'.

"Jack,lo juga!"

"Nggak!" balas Jack dengan lantangnya "Kolkolkolkol. . ." " Iya deh ampun!" Ketakutan juga,Jack akhirnya menggunakan kostumnya.

"Wah! Cocok banget jadi Ritsu! Ahahahaha. . ." " Lo curang!" "Oh ya,yaudah deh,gue juga. biar kompak." Luthfi pun segera memakai kostumnya. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah orang-orang datang. . .

"Ayo kita mulai!" Mereka semua memakai kostum personil Houkago tea-time. Persisi seperti aslinya,Kyril yang jadi Mio di Bass,Lazlo yang jadi Yui di Gitar,Luthfi yang menjadi Mugi di Keyboard,dan Jack yang menjadi Ritsu di Drum.

"Kami Houkago Tea Time,akan membawakan lagu pertama kami yang berjudul. . .Fuwa-fuwa time!"

Saat mereka memainkan musik,para customer bersorak kegirangan khususnya para fansgirl. "Moe-moe! Kyaa! XD"

-Flashback end-

"Dan ternyata para customer suka."

"Hehe. . .nggak sabar liat lo pake kostum gitu." Kata Yosua dengan nada ngeledek.

"Liat aja nanti!"

"Yaudah deh,gue pergi dulu ya (Gue heran,kok crossdres aja bangga amat ya?)." Yosua pun langsung pergi meninggalkan lelah berkeliling,Yosua iseng-iseng pergi ke ruangan musik,pengen main drum soalnya salah satu hobinya adalah main sampai,Yosua membuka pintu. "Irrashaimase" Ketika membuka pintu,Yosua malah menemukan Host Club.

"Ah. . .Zhao Yun yang nggak mirip sama gue boleh bilang,Yosua." Kata cowok yang berambut pirang dengan gayak sok narrcist.

"Host Club?Luthfi?Lo jadi Tamaki?"

"Ah,Lo gue, gue jadi Tamaki ,darimana lo tau?"

"Kan pimpinannya Hostclub ngapain di sini?"

"Cosplay ,si kembar juga ada di belakang."

"Jadi Host Club dijadiin kayak Ouran?"

"Nggak papa kan?Lagian juga kebetulan nama klub gue sama kayak nama anime(Padahal sengaja),jadi gue pikir,kenapa nggak sekalian aja?"

"Bahkan sampe di ruang musik segala?"

"Yoi."

"Gimana caranya lo dapet nih tempat?"

"Kita sewa!" Seru si kembar bersamaan yang tiba-tiba menyambar.

"Lo bisa manggil gue, 'King'."

"Huh? Ari mana?Katanya dia juga gabung?"

"Dia Izin!" Lagi-lagi si kembar nyamber.

"Hey Yosua,gimana kalo kita main. . ."

"YANG MANA HIKARU!"Kata kembar bersamaan kayak Hikaru sama Kaoru waktu ngatain itu.

"E-engga deh. . ." Yosua langsung kabur dari Host Club karena ketakutan nggak jelas. Saat ia kabur,dua orang cewek manggil dia.

"Yosua sempai!"

"Eh?Kok pada tau sih kalo ini gue?Apa bener ya cosplay gue jelek?" Kedua cewek itu ngedatengin Yosua. "Hey Zhao Yun abal-abal!Mau kemana?" Kata cewek yang bawa panah.

"Kalian,siapa?"

"Ini Novi sama nggak kenal?"

" kalian ya? nggak tau."

"Nov,aku mau pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar benerin make up." Kata cewek yang satunya yang jelas adalah Erika.

"Silahkan Saya-ng." Kata Novi ke Erika yang cosplay jadi Saya yang di Blood+.Erika kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi dan sekarang hanya tinggal Yosua dan Novi yang ada. "Kak,ikut yuk!" Kata Novi yang kemudian menarik tangan Yosua. "Eh,Ke mana?" rupanya Novi menyeret Yosua ke tempat Bakso mas sampai,mereka duduk di tengah.

"Mas Marin!" Panggil Novi.

"Ya?"

"Aku pesen Bakso porsi tiga perempat seperempat (Porsi apaan tuh?)"

"Oke kayak biasa kan?"

"Ya."

"Terus,yang satunya?"

"A-aku nggak deh."

"Aku bayarin."

"Serius?"

"Ya."

" ya."

",menurut kalian gimana nih cosplay saya?"Tanya Mas Marin

"Itu cosplay?Itu kan seragam bakso lapangan panah senayan?"

"Lha? penting ."

"Iye." Mas Marin kemudian pergi untuk membuat pesanan mereka berdua.

"Kamu sering makan di sini?" Tanya Yosua.

" tempat aku biasa makan sama enak sih baksonya."

"Oh. . ." Yosua tertawa sedikit karena mendengar perkataan Novi.

"Oh ya,tumben kamu baik,pasti ada !"

" tau sih?"

"Iya ketauan dari kelakuan mau apa kamu?"

"Gini. . .Aku mau nanya,kakak tau nggak. . ." Sebelum selesai bicara,Yosua memotong kata-kata Novi.

"Hey,jangan panggil kakak kan udah jadi temen deket."

"Iya ,kamu tau nggak apa yang di sukain. . ." Novi sengaja tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya agar Yosua bertanya terlebih dahulu. "Sukain?Siapa?" Seiring pertanyaan Yosua,Novi terdiam.

"Kamu kenapa Nov?"

"Anou,nggak papa kok."

"Yaudah,terusin dong."

"Kamu tau nggak apa yang di sukain Luthfi?"

"Luthfi?Mau apa kamu nanyain kesukaannya?Jangan-jangan. . .Kamu suka ya?"

"I-Iya" Begitu Yosua mengatakan kalau Novi suka dengan Luthfi,Novi langsung Blushing.

"Cie. . . Tapi kamu mending jangan terlalu suka sama itu orangnya serem banget!"

"Ah masa?"

" tampang cute dan cool gitu,tapi dia itu tergolong kedalam 'COLD PERSON'"

"Cold person?"

"Gini itu. . ."

-Flashback-

Di taman sekolah sekitar beberapa hari sebelum event Ari dan Valeria.

"Luthfi!Kamu udah lama ya nunggunya?" Tanya seseorang yang perparas cantik dan berambut pirang.

"Valeria?Emang kenapa sih kamu manggil aku ke sini?Kalo nggak penting mending aku langsung balik." Balas Luthfi dengan arrogantnya seperti biasa.

"Ih kamu tuh dingin banget kan Cuma pengen bilang kalo. . ." Valeria sengaja menunda kalimatnya.

"Kalo apa?"

"Kalo aku. . .Suka kamu."

"Huh?"

"Kamu mau nggak jadi pacar aku?"

"Pacar?Nggak deh. . .Aku nggak mau berhubungan sama siapapun sampe suatu saat yang gue ,denger-denger,kamu itu orangnya matre."

"(Beku sesaat) Luthfi. . .Kamu dingin banget! Kamu jahat!" Valeria pergi berlari sambil menahan air mata yang hampir menetes dari matanya.

-Flashback Ends-

"Selain itu,banyak cewek yang curhat sama gue kalo mereka itu suka banget sama takut kalo kejadian Valeria itu nimpa mereka."

"Jadi Cuma Valeria itu doang yang berani?Hebat gitu saya bakal jadi yang kedua buat ngungkapin perasaan saya ke dia dan jadi yang pertama buat jadi pacar dia!"

"Terserah." Kemudian bakso Mas marin datang.

"Nih nganter dulu ke ruang guru." Kata Mas Marin sambil meletakan mangkok bakso ke atas meja. "Iya."

"Yaudah,ayo makan,Yosua." Setelah bakso telah di habiskan,mereka kembali ngobrol lagi.

"Jadi kakak,maksud saya,Yosua,kamu tau nggak apa yang di sukain Luthfi?"

"Hmm. . .Apa ya?Setauku dia itu suka nyicipin makanan-makanan yang baru dia kenal untuk dimasukin ke daftar menu di ,dia suka sihir." Kata Yosua sambil melanjutkan makan baksonya.

"Oke,makasih ya!" Novi langsung pergi setelah mendengar perkataan Yosua tentang kesukaan Luthfi.

"Nah,uangnya mana?" Tiba-tiba Mas Marin nagih Yosua.

"Eh?Uang?NOVI! BAKSONYA BELUM DIBAYAR." Teriak Novi udah ilang duluan.

"Haduh,besok tagih aja sama cewek yang tadi ya." Yosua pun langsung kabur kabur,Yosua mendengar pengumuman.

"PENGUMUMAN! SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN DIUMUMKAN PEMENANG COSPLAY TERBAIK!HARAP SEMUA BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN." Mendengar hal itu,Yosua,bahkan seluruh murid berlarian ke lapangan.

"Semua sudah berkumpul,baiklah,sekarang untuk pemenang cosplay kategori adalah. . . Kyril dengan kostum Mio!" Kyril pun maju keatas panggung dan menerima sebuah amplop yang berisikan uang! "KYAA!" Para fansgirlnya Kyril teriak teriak gaje,bahkan sampe ada yang nosebleeding.

"Pantes bangga,rupanya. . .MOE BANGET!" Yosua juga yang tadi tertawa tebahak-bahak sekarang malah ikut jadi fansnya Kyril.

"Ky,dapet berapa?" Tanya Lazlo. "20.000 Buck. Lumayan lah balik modal. Hehe."

"Sekarang untuk cosplay kategori School Costume,karena pointnya seri maka dimenangkan oleh. . . Luc dan Sasarai Dengan Kostum Hikaru dan Kaoru!" Luc dan Sasarai maju ke atas panggung dan berlaga Brotherly Love! "Ini semua,berkat kamu,Luc." "Sasarai. . ." Kata mereka sambil berlaga ala Brotherly Love. Seluruh hadirin yang normal pelongo sementara yang Fujoshi dan Fudanshi pada teriak-teriak 'MOE' kegirangan nggak jelas. Akhrinya semua mereda setelah merka berdua turun dari panggung.

"Sekian pemenang kita pada tahun semua sudah boleh yang masih ingin berada di sekolah silahkan." Kata guru yang menyampaikan.

"Erika!" Teriak seseorang.

"Kak Yosua,ada apa?" Tanya Erika.

"Um. . .Mau nggak kamu jalan-jalan bareng aku? Ke kafenya Luthfi mungkin?" Kata Yosua gugup.

"?"

"Jam tiga."

"Oke."

"Aku jenput kamu di rumah kamu ya."

" alamatnya." Erika menuliskan alamt rumahnya dan memberikannya kepada Yosua.

-Numpang Promosi dikit tentang BLTS walau di edit jadi BLPS * temen-temen yang nggak tau apa itu Buck,itu adalah mata uang karangan lagi kejadian di ungkap,kenapa Valeria pengen ngebunuh Luthfi,ya,karena hal yang tidak kalo banyak yang nggak tau tentang Anime abis ide di chapter ini kebetulan terlintas karena Author juga pengen Cosplay,hehe * Chapter selanjutnya karakter Luthfi yang sesungguhnya akan keluar seperti arrogan,ditakuti banyak orang karena. . .baca aja deh-


	20. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Satu minggu kemudian,Dimulailah event yang paling dibenci semua murid yaitu UAS pertama. Semua harus ikut mau tidak mau. Dikelas 2A. "Gile nih soal. Di luar pengetahuan gue."

"Yos,lo kenapa?" Tanya Luthfi yang ada di sampingnya. "Eh,nggak papa kok."

Sekarang pindah ke kelas 2B.

"Chris,Nomer 13 apa?" tanya si Jack sambil jinjit sedikit biar ngeliat jawaban Chris.

"JACKSON O'BANNON! JANGAN NYONTEK!" Guru yang di sana ngeliat Jack mau nyontek,alhasil Jack nggak jadi nyontek. Akhirnya selesai juga Ulangan pertama dan kedua. Waktunya Istirahat.

"Huh,gile. . .IPA IPS gue nggak jago. . ." Kata Jack.

"Susah banget ya soalnya." Tambah Chris.

" kali ini sengaja dibuat susah. . ." Kata Eirika.

"Ke perpus yuk!belajar matematika." Usul Jack. "."

mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju perpus. Setelah mereka sampai di sana,mereka membuka buku matematikanya.

"Oy,Lut,lo belajar juga?" Kata Jack ke Luthfi yang terlihat sedang baca buku.

" Cuma ngeliat-liat nada aja di buku KTK."

"Kok nggak belajar?" Tanya Chris

"Iya,kok santai-santai aja?abis ini kan Matematika." Tambah Eirika.

"Emang gue harus belajar terlalu keras?"

"Ya iya lah." Kata tiga anak kelas B itu serentak.

"Kenapa?gue udah belajar matematika setiap di kelas gue itu kalo ada muridnya yang nggak bisa MTK,pasti dikatain GAK JELAS,GAK BERMORAL,dan lain-lain sama gurunya."

"Terserah deh. . ." Akhirnya mereka bertiga kalah debat sama Luthfi dan kembali membaca bukunya. Tidak terasa hanya sebentar membaca,bel sudah berbunyi. "Aih. . .Bel lagi."

"Yaudah,ayo masuk." Mereka kembali masuk ke kelas mereka dengan pun di bagikan dan semua murid mulai mengerjakan soal yang diberika.

"Haduh. . .susah banget. . Chris,nomer 1 a-" "JACKSON O'BANNON! JANGAN NYONTEK!" Teriak guru yang menjaga. Semua murid tertawa kecil karena peristiwa itu. Cepetnya cerita karena authornya juga males ngasih tau tentang contekan-contekan Jack yang gagal 99,9%,mereka kembali keluar dan pergi lagi ke perpus. Di sana,mereka bertiga bertemu Yosua.

"Yosua!Lagi belajar nih?" Kata Chris dengan sok akrabnya (Padahal emang akrab)

" lagi belajar bahasa inggris."

"Kenapa nggak indonesia.?"

"Karena gue udah bisa."

"Yaudah."

"Eh,Chris,Bahasa inggrisnya sekolah apa?" Kata anak pura-pura apa bego beneran? Masa sekolah bahasa inggrisnya aja nggak tau.

"Yaelah. . .itu tuh School."

"Oh gitu ya?yaudah deh,kalian belajar aja nggak dapet nilai jelek." Ketiganya pun mulai belajar bahasa inggris juga. Cepetnya cerita lagi,bel udah kembali masuk ke kelas dibagikan dan ujian mata pelajarang terakhir pun mulai.

"Chris,nomer 3. . ."

"JACKSON O'BANNON!"

"Iya bu,jangan nyontek kan!saya udah denger dari pagi."

"Siapa?" tanya guru.

"Saya. . ."

"Yang nanya!" Balas Guru dengan nada agak nyolot.

murid semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata si dengan cerita di cepetin,ujian pun selesai. Para murid pulang dari sekolah dengan perasaan tegang menunggu hasil ujian mereka.

"Jack,kamu ntar kafe buka nggak?" tanya Eirika.

"Buka,kenapa?"

"Yah,pengen main santai abis ujian."

"Yaudah,terserah." Dua hari kemudian, pengumuman hasil UTS di tempel di mading-mading. Semua murid mengerubungi mading untuk melihat hasil ulangan mereka.

"SERIUS! LUTHFI RANKING 1?" Kata Jack.

"Gila, IPA 9.6, IPS 9.5, MTK 8.5, 9.9, 100!" Tambah Eirika. "Si Ari ranking 2."

Beginilah daftar ranking untuk semua kelas 11 :

Wicaksono

Gonta

Bessonie

Bessonie

Kyril

Tommy Wijaya

Lightflow

En Kludes

Renais

Pherae

. . .

O'Bannon

"What the? Gue ranking terakhir dari semua kelas?" Si Jack kaget.

"Elo sih Jack! Makanya belajar yang bener." Kata Eirika.

" gue mau belajar serius dah."

**-Di chapter ini readers dikasih tau nama panjang Luc adalah Lucius untuk chappie ini. Sorry kependekan soalnya bingung mau nulis apa tentang Sorry buat nilai Luthfi yang 'Keterlaluan'.Karena sadar atau tidak,peringkat 4 besar diraih oleh para pemeran wizard utama di cerita ini.-**


	21. Point Of View 9 : Jack

Point Of View 9 : Jack

Konnichiwa,Jakuson O'Benon nama Jepang gue,nama gue Jackson O'Bannon,Tapi kalian bisa manggil gue Jack dengan maksud manggil nama gue,bukan manggil mamang-mamang yang bawa sepeda motor itu. Gue tinggal di Kosan di Jalan Cempaka Hitam nomer gue punya kakak cewek cantik ya,Gue kerja di kafe Harmonia,kafe yang namanya di ambil dari nama sekolah gue. Kafe itu di diriin oleh Lazlo,Luthfi,dan Kyril.

"Woy! Cepetan masuk ke cerita! Jangan kebanyakan Intro lo! Mentang mentang lo Cuma tokoh supporting yang dapet POV." "Eh,Sabar dikit k'napa? Dasar author GAK SABAR!"

OK,karena authornya udah cape denger gue intro mulu,gue mulai aja ya,Ceritanya masih di sekolah setelah gue tau nilai gue anjlok.

Setelah tau nilai UAS gue jeblok semua,gue udah mutusin untuk belajar sama ahlinya. Yang pertama gue datengin adalah dia IPS-nya 100.

"Sas,ajarin aku IPS dong. . ."

"Ora mesti aku?"

"Kan kamu IPS nya 100."

"Oh. . .Ora."

"Ora tuh apa?"

"NGGAK!"

Sial. . .gue gagal. Kalo gitu gue pergi ke sodaranya aja,Lucius. Dia kan dapet IPA 100.

"Luc,ajarin aku IPA !" Kataku.

"Teu lah."

"Maksudnya?"

"NGGAK! Udah, Indit ditu! ganggu urang waé."

"Maksudnya?"

"PERGI SANA!"

Waduh,di bentak aing sama tuh bocah Sunda,loh,kok ikut-ikutan? Udah ah,mending cari bisa bantu,dia kan Matematikanya cerdas.

"Ari,ajarin gue MTK sih."

"Beneran mau nih?"

"Bener."

"Hmm. . . Bisa diatur. . ."

"Serius?"

"Wani piro?"

Jiah. . .malah minta Uang gayanya kayak jin yang di iklan jarum 67 lagi. Huh. . .susah banget nyari orang yang mau ngajarin gue coba lah ke ketua Host Club,Luthfi.

"Lut,ajarin bahasa Inggris sih,Plis. . ."

"Ada apa?" Katanya sambil senyum dan merem kayak di anime-anime.

"( Wha the. . .)"Duh. . .Auranya udah kayak aura pembunuh banget. . .sekali tatap. . .langsung takut gue.

"Ng-nggak jadi deh. . ." Gue kabur aja deh dari tuh , Padahal senyum,tapi serem banget! Sekarang ke mana lagi ya?Udah cape nih kalo kayak gini nih yang satu serem,yang satu mata duitan,sisanya galak pisan!

Oh ya,Kyril kan nya samperin ah,siapa tau dia kan di mana ya? "Nah,itu dia!" Ketemu juga.

"KYRIL!LAGI APA?KOK BENGONG?DARI PADA BENGONG,MENDING AJARIN GUE !"

"Lo apa-apaan sih Jack?Gue lagi nunggu Eirika nih!Udah sana,kalo lo mau belajar,cari aja pak guru atau bu guru."

"Huh. . Kyril jahat. . ."

"Percuma lo mau masang muka se cute Honey-sempai pun gue nggak bakal terpengaruh!"

"Yaudah lah. . ." Akhirnya gagal lagi. . .Huh. . .gue mending duduk dulu lah di taman. . .

"Hai Jack,kok bengong?" Tanya Cewe yang ngedatengin gue.

"Chris?Gue Cuma lagi kesel. . . dari tadi nggak ada yang mau ngajarin gue mata pelajaran UAS."

"Oh. . .Belajar bareng yuk." Tumben nih anak mau ngajak gue belajar yang biasanya gaul abis?

" mana?"

" sana kan adem."

"Yaudah. Ayo." Abis itu,kita langsung pergi ke perpus.

"Hmm. . .Di sini sepi banget. . ." Kataku

"Tumben nggak ada yang baca-baca."

"Mungkin semuanya pada seneng-seneng di luar kali."

"Yaudah kita mau belajar apa?" Tanya Chris.

"Gimana kalo mulai dari ?" "OK." Gue ngeluarin buku yang kebetulan masih ketinggalan di dalem tas gue. "Tenses." Kita mulai belajar tentang Past,Present,dan Future Tense.

"Kalo 'I were going to school' itu Past apa?" Tanya gue ke Chris.

"Bukan 'Were' tapi 'Was'.Itu tuh Past Continous Tense."

"Oh. . .Kalo 'I' pake 'Was' ya?"

"Iya." Setelah belajar selama kurang lebih 15 menit,kita ganti pelajaran,IPA.

"Kamu ada buku IPA nggak,Chris?"

"Nggak aja." Setelah nyari,Akhrinya ketemu di paling atas.

"Tinggi banget. . .Apa nggak ada di tempat lain Jack?"

"Nggak ada."

"Ambilin kursi dong." Gue langsung ngambil kursi yang ada di deket gue.

"Nih." Chris naik ke atas kursi. "Hati-Hati." Saking nggak nyampenya,Chris sampe jinjit-jinit.

"Hampir. . .Eh!"

"Aduh. . ." Karena kurang seimbang,dia jatoh nimpa -tiba,gue denger suara buku jatoh.

"E-Eliwood?" Rupanya Eliwood yang dateng bawa buku pinjaman banyak untuk dibalikin."Ka-Kalian. . .Chris. . ."

"Eliwood!Tunggu!" Eliwood berpaling dari kita dan lari ke luar perpus. "Eliwood!" Chris pergi ngejar ya Eliwood lari gitu?Mungkin gara-gara ngeliat Chris sama gue dalem posisi yang begitu kali ya?Ah,jangan mikir itu harus mikir gimana dapet temen belajar.

"Ilang emang nggak boleh lah,pulang aja." Akhirnya gue mutusin buat -siap kerja di kafe. Jam 3 siang,gue pergi ke kafe.

"Siang semua!"Sambut gue.

"Loh,kok pada diem?"

"Oh, mau ada meeting." Kata Luthfi. Gue langsung takut pas dia bliang meeting.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Profit kita mulai turun setelah kita berhenti harus bikin sesuatu yang baru,menarik,dan berbeda dari tempat lain." Kata Lazlo.

"Lo bantu mikir Jack!" Tambah Luthfi.

"I-iya. . ." Setelah mikir-mikir,entah kenapa gue kepikiran sama kejadian di ngerasa bersalah gara-gara gue,Eliwood sama Chris jadi agak nggak mesra.

"Gi-gimana kalo. . ."

"Apa Jack?"

"Gimana kalo kita buat promosi minggu pelanggan yang dateng berpasangan atau date,di kasih diskon 8% untuk paket makan sekalian nongkrong liatin pasangan mesra,hehe."

"Boleh paket makan date itu apa?" Tanya Kyril.

"Gini loh. . ." setelah gue ngejelasin,akhirnya mereka setuju.

"OK,kita mulai promosi itu dua hari sama Kyril nyebarin brosur sama Lazlo bakal renov tempat ini dan nyoba-nyoba resep-nya Jack mulai hari ini." Kata Luthfi. Semua nurut aja. Karena di renov,kafe hari ini dan besok di ini sebagai gantinya,gue

dan Kyril buat brosur yang bagus. "Ayo Jack,kita bikin." Ajak Kyril. Kita berdua langsung balik ke kosan. Setelah satu jam,jadi juga brosurnya. "Ayo kita sebar." Gue dan Kyril langsung pergi lagi untuk nyebarin setiap rumah di jalan cempaka hitam sampe keluar sana kita samperin dan sebar brosur di situ. "Huh. . .selesai juga." "Jack,kalo ido lo ini gagal gimana?" "Asalkan gue nggak denger kata 'itu' dari 'dia'." "Balik ke kos yuk." Kita balik ke kos setelah capek nyebarin brosur ke pelosok kampung,eh,komplek.

-Point Of View yang paling panjang di cerita kenapa Jack yang dapet? Author juga nggak tau /* ya,di chapter ini readers di kasih tau tempat dimana para pendiri kafe Harmonia dan kritikan boleh,pujian tunggu!-


	22. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Satu hari setelah Jack dan Kyril selesai nyebarin brosur.

"Lut,gue belum nemu resepnya."

"Kita istirahat aja dulu."

"Tumben lo Lut."

"Abis lo keliatan lo sakit gara-gara kecapean,terus nyusahin kita,belum lagi nggak buat resep,kan repot."

" keluar." Lazlo dan Luthfi melepas celemet mereka dan mencuci tangan mereka karena kotor terkena minyak dan noda-noda lainnya. Waktu keluar,Luthfi di panggil seseorang. "Kak Luthfi!"

"Novi?"

"Selamat siang juga kak Lazlo." Kata Novi dengan ramahnya.

"S-siang." Balas Lazlo.

"Ada apa kesini?" Tanya Luthfi.

"(Lut,jangan. . .itu cuma cewek innocent. . .)" Dalam batin Lazlo dengan merasakan aura seramnya.

"Um,gini,kakak mau jalan nggak?Aku udah buatin makan siang."

"Ah. . .Boleh." Lazlo langsung sweatdrop mendengar kata Luthfi.

"Yaudah,kalian jalan aja -seneng lupa buat resep baru."

"Iya,." Kata langsung beku dalam horror ketika mendengar kata 'kolkolkol'.

"A-ampun. . ." Luthfi dan Novi langsung pergi ke taman sekar yang berada tidak jauh dari kafe sementara Lazlo pergi kembali menuju kos dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat. Sesampainya di taman,mereka duduk di bangku yang ada di bawah pohon. "Ini kak." Kata Novi sambil memberikan kotak makanan.

",panggil Luthfi aja enak kalo pake 'kak'.kita kan udah lumayan deket."

"Iya."

Luthfi membuka kotak makannya dan mencoba makanan yang di buat Novi. "WOW! NI MAKANAN ENAK BANGET!" Teriak Luthfi.

"Be-beneran kak?eh,maksudnya,Lut?"

"Iya,kamu ini bikin sendiri?"

"Iya."

"Ini ,kamu mau nggak?" Kata Luthfi sambil menutup kotak makanannya.

"(Berhasil!)" Teriak riang Novi di batinnya.

"Ngajarin aku buat makanan ini?"

JRENG! Tiba-tiba ada suara piano yang entah dari mana berbunyi memberikan sound effect. Novi pun membeku sesaat.

"Suara apaan tuh?" Tanya Luthfi.

"(Be-belum berhasil. . .)" Batin Novi berubah dari suasana yang cerah diiringi pelangi menjadi awan hitam dengan hujan serta petir-petir yang menyambar. "I-iya ?"

" Nov?"

"Yaudah deh. . .Tapi abisin dulu itu makannya."

"Iya." Luthfi pun segera menghabiskan lunch yang dibuat oleh habis,mereka kembali ke memberikan bahan-bahan yang jadi,makanan itu di coba oleh Luthfi.

"Wah,ni makanan asli ,kamu mau nggak?" Kata Luthfi

"(Apa ini?)" Tanya batin Novi.

"Kamu jadi juru masak baru di sini?Ntar di gaji deh." Kata Luthfi.

"(Tuh kan.) kapan?"

"Besok."

"Oke."

Suasana membeku sesaat. . .

"Sekarang apa?" Tanya Luthfi.

"Huh?" Novi entah kenapa berjalan mendekati Luthfi.

"Luthfi. . .Aku. . ."

Sesaat kemudian,Lazlo datang. "Ehm. . .Lut,gue udah buat resep baru."

"Coba liat." Luthfi mendekat ke Lazlo dan mencicipi makanan buatan Lazlo.

"Mmm. . .Enak."

"(Huh,gara-gara dia,momenku jadi batal.)" Keluh Novi di batinnya.

"Bagus lah. . ." Kata Lazlo

"Yaudah,lo tolong buat tata tempat meja-meja di depan."

"Ogah ah,gue ca-" Belum selesai ngomong,Lazlo merinding tiba-tiba karena dikasih deathglare sama Luthfi. "I-Iya."

",cepetan sana. Gue mau ngecek kerja Kyril sama Jack."

"Kak,maksud gue,Luthfi,boleh ikut nggak?" Tanya Novi.

"Gimana ya?Kamu kayaknya bantu Lazlo aja deh."

"Tapi. . ."

"Bener mau ikut?" Kata Luthfi dengan senyum innocentnya. "I-" Lazlo kemudian memotong kata-kata Novi. "Novi,kamu mending bantu aku aja ya." Kata Lazlo dengan niat nyelametin Novi. "Ah,yaudah deh." Novi dengan terpaksa ikut bantu Lazlo. Luthfi kemudian pergi.

Keesokan harinya,kafe penuh dengan para pasangan remaja (tentu Ce x Co lah. Bukan YAOI/YURI) sampai malam.

"Rame kita harus buka sampe malem banget deh."Kata Lazlo

" lo jangan ngeluh aja." Balas Luthfi.

waktu sudah hampir pukul 19.00. Sekarang adegan pindah ke meja yang deket panggung dimana Jack lagi mainin saxophonenya ala Kenny G.

"Chris,Maafin aku ya." Kata Eliwood.

"Soal apa?"

"Soal yang terlalu childish waktu itu."

"Oh,soal yang di aku yang minta itu udah nyakitin perasaan kamu."

"Chris. . ."

"Ya?"

"(Ngh. . .susah banget.) Jack,tolongin gue!" "Oke." Jack kemudian mengganti musik yang ia mainkan.

Eliwood maju menuju Chris.

"_Dengarkanlah wanita pujaanku  
>Malam ini akan ku sampaikan<br>Hasrat suci kepadamu dewiku  
>Dengarkanlah kesungguhan ini"<em>

Kemudian Eliwood meraih tangan Chris

"_Aku ingin mempersuntingmu  
>tuk yang pertama dan terakhir"<em>

_"Jangan kau tolak dan buatku hancur  
>Ku takkan mengulang 'tuk meminta<br>Satu keyakinan hatiku ini  
>Akulah yang terbaik untukmu"<em>

Eliwood melepas tangan Chris sejenak dan menyanyikan setiap lyric dengan sepenuh hati

"_Dengarkanlah wanita impianku  
>Malam ini akan ku sampaikan<br>Janji suci satu untuk selamanya  
>Dengarkanlah kesungguhan ini"<em>

"_Aku ingin mempersuntingmu  
>tuk yang pertama dan terakhir"<em>

"_Jangan kau tolak dan buatku hancur  
>Ku takkan mengulang 'tuk meminta<br>Satu keyakinan hatiku ini  
>Akulah yang terbaik untukmu"<em>

Eliwood mengulang rev beberapi selesai rev,Eliwood mendekati Chris

"_Akulah yang terbaik untukmu  
>ooo..ooo..ooo..ooo"<em>

Eliwood menyelesaikan lagunya dengan menggenggam tangan Chris.

"Kamu,mau jadi pacar aku nggak?" Tanya Eliwood,Chris Blushing seketika. "A-aku mau."

"CIEEE!" Sorak pelanggan juga ikut-ikutan blushing.

"(Rencana gue berhasil!)" Kata Batin Jack.

Sekarang pindah ke sudut.

"Wah. . .So sweet. . .Sayang aku cuma sendiri ada yang nemenin,plus nggak dapet diskon pula." Kata seorang cewek. "Eirika?Kok sendiri?" Tanya Kyril yang dateng dari belakang.

"Eh, nih."

"Boleh aku temenin nggak?"

"Bo-boleh." Kyril kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Eirika.

"Ky,kok penampilan kamu berubah?"

"Huh?Oh,rambutku ya?Tadi aku potong ,aneh nggak?"

"Ng-nggak keliatan. . ." Eirika menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat untuk berfikir seperti apa rambut Kyril. "Keliatan apa?" Tanya Kyril.

"Keliatan. . .Kawaii."

"Se-serius?Kayak rambut cewek yang pendek?" Tanya Kyril kaget karena barusan dikatain 'Kawaii'.

"Bu-bukan. Rambut kamu tuh kayak yang di anime-anime gitu loh."

"Oh,kirain."

"Kyril. . ."

"Ya?"

"Mau nggak,kamu. . .Jadi pacar aku?" Kyril kaget dan tampangnya membeku sesaat.

"E-Eirika?Be-be-be-beneran?" Balas Kyril gagap.

" udah berubah. . ."

"Apanya?"

"Dari orang yang penakut jadi sekarang penampilan kamu kayak yang di anime-anime suka kalo ada orang kayak gitu,dan kamu salah satunya."

"Anime?Kamu OTAKU ya? (Jangan-jangan fujoshi)."

" hanya suka model mereka."

" gitu,aku mau deh." Kata Kyril sambil memegang tangan Eirika.

"Oh,ya,yang penampilannya kayak anime kan Lazlo,Luthfi,sama si kembar dari kelas kamu."

"Kamu itu tuh Lazlo kayaknya terlalu Jaim dan Luthfi itu serem banget walau dia itu cowok si kembar biar cool tapi mereka aneh." Dan mereka berbincang tentang penampilan dan lain-lain.

"Lut,Liat deh,si Kyril." Bisik Lazlo.

"Kyril?Oh,biarin soal begituan gua nggak mau komentar tertarik gue sama hal tentang cewek dan begituan." Katanya dengan dingin dan arrogannya.

"Aneh? Jangan-jangan lo. . .Bishonen ya!" Ledek Lazlo

"Enak aja lo! Maksud gue,gue nggak tertarik sama hal yang pacaran. . .Ngabisin uang tau nggak."

"Terserah elo gue mau ngasih tau elo aja kita bertiga,Cuma elo doang yang belum punya pacar."

"Emang lo udah ada Laz?"

"Well,belom masih pedekate."

"Wah,sugoku omae mana?"

"Itu tuh anak 2C yang lumayan 12 di sekolah." Dan mereka berbincang nggak jelas soal cewek Lazlo. Cepetnya cerita,sudah terlalu malam dan kafe pun yang bekerja masih berkumpul di kafe untuk beres-beres.

"Wah, lo bagus lumayan untung buat Novi yang udah ngasih resep makanan yang enak dengan modal yang minim." Kata Luthfi.

"Thanks sekarang udah official ya kerja?"

"Iya kak Jack." Balas Novi.

"KYRIL! CONGRATS YA BROW!" Kata Lazlo sambil merangkul Kyril. "Congrats apa?"

"Elo sama Eirika." "."

setelah selesai,mereka semua kembali ke tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing.

**- (Disclaimer : kata kolkolkol bukan punya hanya mernirunya dari Rusia di Hetalia)**

**Chapter kalo bagian romance-nya nggak begitu romance banget dan kalo ada komedi yang 'crispy'. Pada dasarnya semua character di sini penampilannya kayak anime. Dan mengenai Luthfi,kayak yang udah dikasih tau Yosua di itu kadang 'Baik' kadang 'Jahat' dengan cara yang tidak terduga. Comment Please :) –**


	23. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Liburan Ke Pantai

Satu minggu setelah kesuksesan kafe Harmonia,semua murid di SMA Harmonia dapet tour(Bukan Study tour) Ke pantai Kelapa 6.

"Woy,buruan!Nanti terlambat." Teriak salah satu orang dengan rambut light brown yaitu Luthfi.

" koper kita nih. . .berat tau!Kenapa sih Cuma gue yang harus bawa?" Balas Cowok yang lagi bawa-bawa koper.

"Udah lah Ky,sini,gue bantu." Kata cowok yang baru dateng yaitu Lazlo. "Lo juga Lut!" Tambah Lazlo.

"Juga? Gue udah nyeterika kolor lo pada! Ngelipetin pakean lo semua! Nyiapin odol,sikat gigi,sampo,etc! Masih mau nyuruh gue?" Balas Luthfi yang tiba-tiba berubah dari yang biasanya 'Dingin' jadi 'Panas'.

"I-Iya. . ." Keduanya hanya bisa pasrah karena takut terjadi hal yang mereka berdua tidak inginkan. . .

"Yah. . .daripada kayak dulu. . ."

**-Flashback-**

"Lazlo. . .Jangan macem-macem sama gue. . ." Kata seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Luthfi.

"Emang lo mau apa?" Balasnya sombong.

"Gue kasih tau ke semua sekolah lo kalo lo tuh. . ." Dan Luthfi menjelaskan semuanya ke Lazlo.

"Lo-Lo tau rahasia gue dari mana?"

"Haha. . .Dari mana aja juga boleh. . .tapi ini bukan Cuma elo doang. Semua murid juga gue tau rahasia malu-maluinnya! YAHAAA!" Teriak Luthfi ala Hiruma di Eyeshield 21.

**-Flashback End-**

"Sampe sekarang. . .Gue heran. . .kenapa dia bisa kayak gitu ya? Padahal dulu waktu kita SMP dia nggak gitu ah." Bisik Kyril ke Lazlo.

"Tau nggak mau pikirin. Lagian,dia kan bisa nguasain sekolah kalo dia kayak kenapa nggak ya?" Balas Lazlo dengan bisik.

"Karena gue itu orangnya masih beretika,punya hati sosial yang tinggi. Dan gue nggak terlalu suka buat seseorang jadi babu gue dengan cara gitu." Samber Luthfi. Lazlo dan Kyril membeku.

"Lo-lo denger. . .Kok bisa. . ." Kata Lazlo gagap.

"Udah lah,ayo cepetan! Ntar ketinggalan lagi!" Setelah itu,mereka dengan cepat menuju sekolah untuk berkumpul terlebih berkumpul,kelas satu dan dua pergi ke tempat dimana kereta mereka menunggu. Lazlo dan Kyril duduk satu ruangan dengan Eliwood,Yosua,Eirika,dan Chris. Sementara Luthfi duduk satu ruangan dengan Host Club. Di ruangan Lazlo dan Kyril. "Yos,lo kan deket sama tau nggak dia lemah sama apa?" tanya Kyril penasaran.

"Huh?Kelemahan? Kurang tau ya." Balas Yosua.

"Emang dia kenapa?" Tanya Eirika.

"Gue pengen dia balik lagi jadi kayak dingin kayak gini. . ."

"Hmm. . .gimana kalo kita buat daftar rencana nyari kelemahan Luthfi yang bisa buat dia jadi soft waktu di pantai nanti?" Kata Yosua.

"Boleh tuh!" Setuju dari Lazlo.

"Tapi lo semua serius mau gituin gue,apa lo semua nggak takut sama resikonya?" Kata Chris.

" gagal gimana? Abis lah kita!" Tambah Eliwood.

"Kan kita belom tau hasilnya."

"Terserah. . ." Seiring cerita,kereta sudah sampai. Para murid pergi ke hotel yang telah disediakan. Yosua mendapat kamar bersama Luthfi,Lazlo dan Kyril,Si kembar sekamar,Eliwood buat keputusan yang kurang terduga yaitu satu kamar dengan Ari. Mereka memasuki kamar masing-masing.

"Wah. . .Kamar bintang lima gini yah?" Kata Kyril.

"Lo kayak nggak pernah ke hotel bintang lima aja? Ini kan emang hotel bintang lima!" Balas Lazlo.

"Tapi Laz,gue emang nggak pernah ke hotel bintang lima kali. . ."

"-sigh- Yaudah. Gw mau ke kamar mandi dulu."

" mau mainan di kasur banget!"

"(Ya ampun. . .kampungan banget. . .)" Dan jadilah Lazlo ke kamar mandi untuk mandi atau Kyril asik lompat-lompatan di atas kasur(Lho).Mereka setelah bersih-bersih kamar,langsung ke bagian restoran untuk lunch. "Nah,rencana kita gimana nih?" Tanya Yosua.

"Gue udah buat list nih." Kata Eirika sambil memberikan kertas bertuliskan rencana-rencana yang akan mereka lakukan.

-Nakut-nakutin pake setan-setanan di dalem goa di deket pantai.

-Ngunci Luthfi di dalem ruangan gelap yang serem (i.e: Gudang.)

-Kasih serangga-serangga yang bikin geli (i.e: Ulet,laba-laba.)

-Suruh duduk di atas kursi terkutuk,'Busby Chair'

-Buat dia mabuk dan ambil rahasia besar dari dia

-Gebukin dia rame-rame

"Um. . .Rik,kayaknya yang terakhir nggak bakal berhasil deh. . ." Kata Chris.

"Yah. . .Abis gue kehabisan ide sih." Balas Eirika.

"Huh,ini apa?" Kata Yosua sambil nunjukin ke bagian yang di tempelin kertas bertuliskan

'Jangan dibuka kecuali semua rencana gagal.' "Oh itu,ya. . .ikutin aja!"

" kita mulai bagian pertama!" Kata Lazlo semangat. Mumpung waktu bebas,anak-anak pada main pasir di yang main futsal ,dan lain-lain.

**-Operasi pertama : Nakut-nakutin pake setan-setanan di dalem goa deket pantai.-**

"Preparation Complete!"

"Lo nggak usah sok inggris deh Laz."

"Ya suka-suka gue dong -mulut gue ini!"

"Yaudah."

"Eh,Yosua mana?" Tanya Eirika.

"Dia. . .Kemana ya? Kayak pergi mau pedekate sama anak kelas satu A itu deh. . ." Kata Eliwood.

"Siapa?"

"Um. . .kalo nggak salah,namanya Erika. . ."

"Yaudah mulai aja tanpa dia." Sahut Kyril.

" mancing dia siapa?" Tanya Chris.

"Gambreng aja nyok!"

"Yaelah. . .elu kayak anak kecil aja Ky." Kata Chris.

" gitu tang-ting-tung!"

"Ini lagi!"

" siapa aja yang mau?" Potong Lazlo.

"Gue aja deh! Ntar gue kasih tau Chris kejebak di dalem goa." Kata Eirika.

" sana! Panggil Luthfi!" Eirika pun segera pergi untuk menemukan Luthfi. Dia menemukannya di pinggir kolam renang lagi berduaan dengan Novi.

"Lut,Tolong! Chris ilang di dalem goa!" Teriak Eirika. Membuat Luthfi kaget.

"Serius? Kok bisa?"

"Tadi dia ditantang sama temennya masuk ke nggak balik-balik!"

"Yaudah Lut,cari dia aja sana. Aku tunggu kamu di sini kalo udah,balik lagi ya." Kata Novi.

"Kalo gitu,tunggu kemana-mana." Luthfi kemudian mengikuti eirika ke goa dimana 'perangkap' sudah dipasang.

"Ini?"

"iya. Tolongin Chris,Lut."

" tunggu aja di sini." Luthfi masuk kedalam goa yang gelap dan banyak suara hantu.

"Ihihihihi." Luthfi mendengar suara kunti. "Kunti?" Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan kunti melayang-layang.

"(Takut lo Lut!)." Kata Lazlo dalam hati yang sedang mengendalikan kunti-kuntian. "Cih. . .Kunti-kuntian ini mah. . ." Luthfi membiarkan kunti itu dan lewat. Selanjutnya. . . "(Tiga-Dua-Satu!)." Eliwood melepaskan pintu perangkap di atas dan menjatuhkan pocong-pocongan. Sayangnya. . .Luthfi tidak kaget sedikitpun. Ia malah memasang wajah yang emotionless dan mulai menyadari kalau semua ini hanya bohongan.

"Ya ampun. . .yang bikin kayak ginian siapa sih? Kalo mau bikin setan-setanan,jangan kasih liat bagian pentingnya dong! Talinya udah keliatan!" Teriak Luthfi untuk mengejek orang-orang yang membuat jebakan untuknya.

Cepetnya cerita, Usaha Lazlo CS menemukan Chris dan membawanya keluar. Memberitahu kalau 'Jebakan' yang dibuat Lazlo CS payah.

**-Operasi Kedua : Ngunci Luthfi di ruangan super gelap-**

"Lut,lo berani nggak uji nyali bareng gue?" Tanya Kyril ke Luthfi yang sedang minum jus jeruk di pinggir kolam renang bersama Novi.

"Dimana?Kapan?"

"Di gudang yang katanya ada uka-ukanya. Sekarang!"

"Siang-siang?"

"Di sana gelap! Nggak ada yang nyinarin! Kaca nggak ada."

"Tapi,apa untungnya buat gue?"

"Yang menang dapet 10.000 Buck."

"Oke!"

"Kalo gitu,aku mau renang dulu ya!"

"Silahkan." Novi masuk ke kolam renang untuk berenang sementara Luthfi sama Kyril menuju lokasi.

"Kalian ngapain?"Kata Luthfi yang melihat Lazlo CS di dekat lokasi.

"Di sini jaga-jaga."

"Terserah." Luthfi dan Kyril memasuki gudang yang dikatakan angker. Setelah masuk,pintu dikunci. Di dalam ruangan itu benar-benar ada cahaya sama sekali. Satu menit kemudian.

"WAAAAAHHHH! KELUARIN GUE! ADA HANTU TADI! WAAAAAHHHHH!" Tedengar suara teriakan dari dalam. Lazlo CS yang diluar sudah mulai memasang raut muka senang karena 'menurut' mereka,rencana mereka berhasil. Pintu dibukakan dari luar.

"KYRIL!" Lazlo CS kaget bersamaan.

"-Hoam- bosen banget. . ." Kata Luthfi santai dan dingin.

"Ky,kok lo yang teriak sih?" Tanya Eirika.

"Ta-tadi gue ngeliat ada mata bersinar serem banget! Terus ada ketawa!Terus ada yang nyentuh gue!" Kata Kyril tergesah-gesah. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

**-Flashback kejadian di dalam-**

"Kok gue yang merinding ya?" Kata Kyril pelan-pelan.

"(Nggak serem. . .Bosen. . .Kerjain Kyril ah. . .)" Luthfi meraba-raba untuk menemukan Kyril. "AH!" Kyril kaget karena tersentuh. Kemudian Kyril diberikan deathglare oleh Luthfi yang menyala dalam kegelapan (Kayak di film-film anime itu loh!ada mata yang nyala di kegelapan ) "Ha. . ." "MWAHAHAHAHA" Tawa Luthfi seperti Sima Yi.

"WAAAAAHHHH! KELUARIN GUE! ADA SETAN TADI! WAAAAAHHHHH!"

**-Flashback ends-**

"Gagal lagi deh. . ." Semua sweatdrop

"Ky,lo utang 10.000 Buck ya!" Luthfi kemudian pergi.

"Kalo gitu,kita lanjut ke rencana berikutnya!"

**-Operasi Ketiga : Kasih serangga-serangga yang bikin geli (i.e: Ulet,laba-laba.)**

"Lo udah dapet aja,El?" Tanya Lazlo. "Nih,Ulet."

"Gila,banyak banget!"

"Kan lagi musim."

". Sekarang lo,Kyril!"

"Um. . .Cacing?"

"Bagus! Yang cewek mana?"

"Ih,ogah banget kita nyari begituan. Nggak etis buat kita!" Kata Chris. " tau!" Tambah Eirika.

"Yaudah deh! Kalian nyari Yosua aja! Dari tadi dia nggak ikut!"

"Nah,kalo gitu,baru kita mau!" Kata Eirika. Para cewek pergi mencari Yosua sementara yang laki-laki bersiam nyebarin serangga-serangga. "Akhirnya santai. . ." Kata Luthfi yang lagi-lagi berduaan dengan Novi.

",buat istana pasir yuk!" Ajak Novi.

"Hmm. . .Oke." Luthfi pergi ke daerah dekat laut agar pasirnya mudah dibentuk.

"Nah,gini rencananya. . ." Lazlo menjelaskan rencananya. "Satu. . . Dua. . .Tiga!" Lazlo,Kyril,dan Eliwood Lari sambil teriak dan membawa ember penuh dengan serangga tadi. Mereka lari menuju Luthfi dan melemparkan isinya kearah Luthfi dan Novi yang sedang membuat istana pasir.

"WAAAAHH! " Teriak Novi ketakutan melihat banyak serangga.

"Woy! Lo tuh apa-apaan sih!Pake beginian segala!" Luthfi terlihat sedikit marah karena teman-temannya menumpahkan Ulat,cacing,dan lain-lain ke arah mereka berdua. "Sempai. . ." Novi melirik Luthfi ala Honey-sempai kalo lagi memelas. "Tem'e!" "Ka-Kabur!" Mereka bertiga lari ketakutan. Sayangnya mereka masih bisa terkejar oleh Luthfi dan alhasil mereka mendapat benjol di kepala.

"Aduh. . .Elo sih Laz! Sembarangan aja!" "Lo juga kalee!" "Ah!Udah! Yang jelas kali ini kita gagal."

**-Operasi keempat : Suruh duduk di atas kursi terkutuk,'Busby Chair'-**

"Busby Chair. . . Kursi ini adalah kursi yang pernah diduduki oleh si pembunuh Busby. Setelah dia dihukum mati,arwahnya mengutuk kursi yang ia sering duduki bahwa jika ada orang yang duduk di kursi itu,dia akan menerima kesialan yang amat sangat!Sudah sekitar 60 orang terkena kesialannya bahkan meninggal dunia." Kata narator untuk kursi yang kena spotlight.

"Eirika,Itu apa?" Tanya Chris. "Ini? Ini kursi terkutuk,'Busby Chair'. Ini katanya bisa bawa sial untuk orang yang duduk di atas kursi ini!"

"Oh. . .dapet dari mana?"

"Museum di deket rumahnya minjem."

"Yaudah,kasih tau Lazlo aja!" Eirika dan Chris membawa kursi itu ke Lazlo dan menjelaskan soal Kursi dan beberapa orang yang sudah duduk diatas kursi itu.

"Hmm. . .Bagus. . .Kita coba aja rahasiain kalo kursi ini punya kutukan!" Kata Lazlo.

Kemudian,Lazlo mendatangi Luthfi yang lagi-lagi sedang berduaan dengan Novi,Duduk di kursi santai dekat kolam renang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Luthfi.

"Lut,Eirika mau ngomong sama elo tuh!" Interupsi Lazlo.

"Ngomong apaan?"

"Tau Cuma nyuruh gue buat nyari lo."

"Yaudah,dimana dia?"

"Di kamarnya."

",tunggu sebentar ya!" Luthfi pergi menuju kamar Eirika.

'toktoktok' "Siapa itu?" Tanya Eirika.

"Luthfi."

"Oh ya!" Eirika langsung membuka pintu.

"Um,Rik,ada apa ya?"

"Um gue Cuma pengen ngomong sesuatu sama masuk!" Luthfi pun masuk ke kamar Eirika.

"Eh,aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu duduk aja dulu. Jangan dikasur! Kotor nanti kasurnya!" Kata Eirika.

"Ya." Eirika kemudian masuk ke kamar mandinya.

"Gimana Rik?" Kata Chris dan yang lain yang ternyata sudah bersembunyi di kamar mandi. Mereka mengintip apa yang Luthfi lakukan. Saat Luthfi mau duduk,eirika memutuskan untuk keluar. Saat duduk. . .

"Ah,Eirika! Udah selesai. . ." Eirika melihat Luthfi duduk diatas kursi kemudian entah bagaimana Luthfi mengalahkan kejahatan kursi itu dengan cara lebih jahat dan dalam seketika,kursi itu mengeluarkan cahaya-cahaya dan pecah! Eirika dan yang lain hanya bisa pelongo melihat hal tersebut.

"Busby Chair. . .Rumor mengatakan bahwa kursi ini dapat memberikan kesialan kepada orang yang duduk ,sepertinya hal ini tidak berlaku untuk Luthfi. . ." Kata narator untuk kursi yang sudah dilakban karena pecah dan diberikan spotlight.

**-Operasi lima : Buat dia mabuk dan cari tahu rahasia besarnya-**

"Lut,minum yuk! Gue yang teraktir." Kata Eliwood.

"Eh,boleh tuh." Balas Luthfi. Mereka berdua kemudian menuju bar yang ada di hotel mereka.

"Bir,dua." Kata Eliwood kepada saat kemudian,minuman mereka datang.

"Eh,ngomong-ngomong,tumben lo neraktir gue minum." Kata Luthfi.

"Ya,gue pengen aja." Balas Eliwood.

Setengah jam kemudian. . .

"Sialan lo,Hector. . .Sialan lo,OB senga. . .Sialan lo,orang-orang zexen." Kata Eliwood sambil mabuk.

"Mas,anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Dia emang selalu gini kalo mabok." Kata Luthfi.

"Ah,Sialan! Gue ini sering ngutangin lo sampe utang lo yang sebulan itu belum di bayar!" Teriak Eliwood tiba-tiba.

"Lo ngomong apa?"

"Ahaha. . .Gue emang bodoh udah punya pikiran kalo temenan sama si Hector kita bisa jadi temen baik. . ."

"Huh?"

"WAH! BODOH!BODOH!BODOH! LUTHFI LO BODOH! BODOH!BODOH!BODOH!BODOH!" Teriak Eliwood.

Keesokan harinya. . .

"Gue mau mati aja! Gue bakal berhenti minum! Gue bakal berhenti!"

"Itu apaan?" Kata Luthfi sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang ditutupi selimut.

"Eliwood. . ." Balas Lazlo.

"Hah. . .udah abis rencana kita. . ." Kata Chris pasrah. "Tunggu dulu,gue inget di bagian terakhir daftar Eirika ada rencana terakhir yang bisa dipake kalo semua rencana utama gagal." Kata Lazlo. "Eh,Sorry,gue nggak bisa ikut keasyikan sih pedekate sama Erika." Sahut Yosua. "Eh,elo." "Gimana? Berhasil nggak?" tanya Yosua.

"GATOT!"

"Apaan tuh?"

"GAgal TOTal."

"Gitu ya. . .Eh,kalo nggak salah,ada rencana cadangan yang ditutupin Eirika."

" juga gue baru mau liat."

"Cepet buka Laz!" Kata Chris nggak sabar. Lazlo kemudian membukanya dan semua langsung bengong saat melihat rencananya.

'LAKUIN BOYS LOVE KE LUTHFI' "Eirika kenapa ya?Kok beginian?"

"Kan bener! Dia tuh Fujoshi!" Teriak Kyril.

"Eh,kenapa nih pada ribut-ribut?" Tanya Eirika polos yang baru datang.

"Maksudnya apa ini?Masa kita harus pake adegan begituan segala?Boys Love lagi?"

"Eh,sorry deh. . .tapi setau gue kalo gue liat anime,BL itu bisa bikin orang nggak kaku lagi."

"Dasar Fujoshi!" Kata Kyril.

"Maaf deh. . .terserah kalian mau lakuin itu apa nggak?"

"Kalo gue sih setuju!" Kata Chris.

"Gile. . .Nih cerita kenapa mendadak jadi Shojo Gaje gini?Kok kayaknya cewek-cewek di cerita ini mendadak jadi Fujoshi semua sih?" Kata Lazlo bingung.

"Woy,udah sih! Jangan pake istilah anime! Ntar readers nggak ngerti!" Bantah Kyril.

"Iye."

"Fujoshi tuh apa sih?" Tanya Yosua polos. "Fujoshi tuh cewek yang suka pairing COxCO."

"Oh. . ."

"Yaudah,yang nggak setuju sama rencana ini angkat tangan!" Kata Lazlo selaku pemimpin. Kyril sama Eliwood angkat tangan.

"Oke,berarti rencana ini kita jalanin!" Kata Lazlo PD. "Yaelah. . ."

"Kalo gitu,siapa yang mau jadi 'seme'?" Tanya Lazlo.

"Yosua aja! Dia kan belum ngapa-ngapain dari awal!" Kata Kyril.

"Seme tuh apa?" Lagi-lagi tanya Yosua dengan polosnya.

"Seme tuh CO Yang mulai duluan."

"Oh. . .Eh,KOK GUE!"

"Iya kan belum ngebantu kita sama sekali!" kata semua orang yang ada di lokasi.

"Yaudah deh. . ."Yosua hanya bisa pasrah. Kemudian Yosua mengajak Luthfi yang lagi-lagi (Tau kan.)

"Lut,sini bentar deh. . ." Kata Yosua ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa?Kok lo blushing?"

"Ikut aja!" Yosua kemudian menarik Luthfi yang lagi asyik santai di kursi santainya.

"Lo mau apa?Kok ke tempat kayak gini?" Tanya Luthfi agak sedikit ketakutan.

"Diem aja. . ." Yosua kemudian memojokan Luthfi ke tembok dan mendekatkan Yosua meraba-raba pinggan Luthfi.

"Lo-Mau apa!"

"(Kyaa! Boys Love!)" Teriak batin Eirika dan Chris yang sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak di dekat TKP bersama cowok yang lain yang sedang melihat adegan YosuaxLuthfi (Rupanya Chris juga fujoshi?).

"Ih. . ." Terlihat bibir Yosua hampir menyentuh bibir Luthfi. "YOS!" Sesaat sebelum bibir mereka saling bersentuhan,segepal tinju melayang kearah Yosua. "Aw. . .Lut. . .Sakit tau!" Kata Yosua sambil menahan sakitnya.

"Lo tuh gila ya! Masa mau cium gue? Nggak waras lo!"

"Ma-maaf. . ."

"Maaf-maaf. . .Untung aja nggak ada yang ada,lo nggak bakal gue maafin plus lo nggak bakal bisa pulang dari sini!" Luthfi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yosua. Setelah jauh sedikit,yang lain keluar dari semak-semak.

"Gagal. . ."

"Kayaknya emang nggak ada yang bisa buat dia takut atau buat perasaan dia soft."

"Yaudah deh. . .istirahat aja yuk di kolam. . ." Ajak Lazlo yang sudah pasrah.

**-Uh. . .Perhatian! Cerita ini Just For Fun! Tidak ada unsur untuk melecehkan pihak manapun! Maaf ada adegan yang nggak berkenan tadi di bagian akhir. . .maaf juga kalo banyak yang nggak ngerti istilah anime tapi itu ditulis untuk kenyamanan anda daripada kali ini saya kasih rate Mature Teen (caranya gimana?) karena ada adegan BL dari kereta di sini maksudnya kereta-kereta kayak di Harry Potter. Sekian. . .Thanks for read. . .Oh ya,kalo ada yang mau BL-nya diilangin,komen saya hilangkan-**


	24. Chapter 12 Finale

Chapter 12 : Finale

Jam 17.00

"Huh. . .Gagal semua. . ."

Lazlo dan Kyril merenung di pinggir kolam sambil minum es jeruk.

"Gimana ya,caranya buat Luthfi soft-hearted lagi?" kata Lazlo. "Kayaknya nggak ada deh. . ." Balas Kyril.

Tiba-tiba seorang cewek lewat dan Lazlo mendadak dapat ide. "Ivone!" Panggil Lazlo ke cewek yang tadi lewat.

"Lazlo,ada apa?"

"Um. . .Bisa bantu nggak?"

"Bantu apa?"

"Um. . .lo kan gampang buat sharring,jadi. . ." Setelah Lazlo selesai menjelaskan,Ivone agak ragu untuk menjawab.

"Hmm. . .Luthfi ya?Gimana ya?" Katanya sambil berpikir.

"Mau dong. . ." Kata Lazlo

"Iya,mau dong. . ." Tambah Kyril

"Gue sih mau bantu,tapi kalo orangnya kayak dia. . .gue juga sedikit takut. . ."

"Yah. . ." Lazlo dan Kyril kembali Hopeless.

"Tapi,mungkin gue bisa bantu lo secara nggak langsung. . ."

"Serius!" Tanya Lazlo dan Kyril bersamaan.

"Oke,gue bakal coba sebisa gue." Ivone langsung pergi setelah mengatakan kata terakhirnya itu.

"Yah,dia pergi. . ."

"Yaudah,Laz,kita tunggu aja dia berhasil apa nggak?" sekarang memasuki scene dimana Ivone berusaha mencoba membantu Lazlo dan Kyril secara tidak langsung.

"Hmm. . .Luthfi berduaan sama Novi?" Tanya Ivone ke Yosua.

" dari tadi lagi PDKT deh. . ."

" buat infonya."

"Sama-sama." Setelah itu,Ivone pergi entah kemana dan ternyata dia pergi ke Novi. "Novi!"

"Eh,Kak Ivone. . ."

"Nov,minum kelapa muda yuk di sana."

"Yuk." Mereka berdua sepertinya sudah akrab.

"Kak,udah lama ya nggak minum kayak gini. . .tapi Erika nggak ada."

"Yaudah,kita minum ,aku mau tanya,kamu itu,lagi PDKT sama Luthfi?"

"Eh,kok tau?"

"Biasa lah. . ."

"Mata-matain lagi ya?Ternyata dari SMP Kak Ivone masih belum berubah juga hobinya."

"Hehe. . .Mata-matain orang tuh asik tau."

"Terserah."

"Nov,aku boleh minta tolong nggak?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu cari soft-spot nya Luthfi ya."

"Huh? Emang bisa ya dengan waktu yang singkat?"

"Ya,coba nanti malem ada pesta pikat gih hatinya."

",aku balik dulu ya,mau nyari Luthfi." Novi seketika langsung pergi.

"HEY! BAYAR DULU!" Teriak Novi sudah menghilang duluan. "Dasar. . .Yaudah lah. . ." Terpaksa,Ivone bayar semua tagihan. Sementara itu. . .

"Oh iya! Gue lupa ngajak Eirika buat pesta dansa nanti malem!" Kata Kyril.

"Oh,Yaudah gih,ajak dia."

",ngomong-ngomong,lo pergi sama siapa?" Tanya Kyril penasaran.

"Ada deh. . ."

"Oh,yaudah. . .Eh,kira-kira,Luthfi dateng nggak ya?"

"Tau dah. . .Udah gih,ajak keburu ada yang ngajak loh!"

"Yaudah. Gue duluan ya." Kyril kemudian pergi mencari Eirika dan meninggalkan Lazlo sendirian. Kembalia ke scene Novi.

"Um,kak,maksudnya,Luthfi. . ." Panggil Novi perlahan.

"Oh, apa?" Balas Luthfi datar.

"Um,gini. . .mau nggak,kamu jadi pasangan dansaku malam ini?" terdiam sesaat.

"-sigh- Sebenernya aku nggak ada niat untuk itu karena menurutku itu nggak ada gunanya tapi. . ."

Luthfi memotong kalimatnya,membuat Novi berdebar-debar."Apa kamu bener-bener serius ngajak aku atau kamu nggak ada pasangan lain?" Katanya selesai.

"B-b-b-bener-bener.A-aku serius ngajak aku. . ."

"Hmm?"

"Nanti aku kasih tau di pesta."

"Well,karena kamu kayaknya bener-bener serius,aku mau deh." Kata Luthfi masih dengan nada datar tanpa emosi.

"M-makasih. . ." Novi segera pergi meninggalkan Luthfi menuju kamarnya. "Harus tempil bagus! Harus tampil bagus!" Novi sibuk sendiri di kamarnya bahkan sampai mandi setengah jam tanpa ,cewek yang satu kamar dengannya heran. "Woy,Nov! Cepetan!" Teriak Erika.

"Iya,iya!" Novi akhirnya keluar dan segera berpakaian untuk pesta yang sudah selesai dari kamar mandi masih heran dengan sikap Novi.

"Nov,lo kenapa sih?Usrek sendiri?" Tanya Erika.

"Gue harus tampil bagus! Gue nggak boleh ngacauin yang satu ini!"

"Eh,kenapa?"

"Lo nggak tau?Gue sebentar lagi mecahin rekor!"

"Eh,rekor apa?"

"Rekor yang nggak pernah bisa dilakuin sama cewek-cewek ang lain!"

"Emang apa sih?serius gue nggak ngerti."

"Gini loh. . .-pstpstpst-"

"Oh. . .kirain lo kesurupan. . ." Sementara itu,di kamar Yosua dan Luthfi.

"Gue nggak boleh kehilangan kesempatan ini!" Yosua sedang sibuk merapihkan penampilannya.

"Eh,santai aja kali. . ."Kata Luthfi yang lagi-lagi emotionless.

"Lo sih santai aja. . .gue kan hampir deket sama cewek idaman gue!" Kata Yosua sambil memasang kancing pada jasa.

"Betewe,lo ada pasangan nggak?"

"Kenapa lo nanya gitu?"

"Ya,gue sedikit khawatir aja sama sikap lo itu."

"Gue kenapa emang?"

"Lo tuh dingin banget lo suka pakean gothic."

"So?"

"So,jangan tunjukin emosi lo yang kayak gitu di depan kalo cewek itu suka sama lo."

"Bah,emang gue ,emang lo bisa ngubah personality gue?"

"Hmm?Biar gue liat. . ." Tiba-tiba Yosua menyentuh wajah Luthfi. "Lo mau apa!"

"Hmm. . .gini lebih baik. . ." Yosua melebarkan bibir Luthfi dan membuat wajahnya menjadi senyum.

"Hey!"

"Eh,Maaf. . ."

"Huh. . .maksud lo apa?Cepetan gih!"

"Haha. . .sebentar lagi juga dah selesai. . ." Setelah mereka selesai,mereka pergi menuju ballroom yang sudah diisi beberapa murid.

"Wah. . .Mewah banget. . ." Kata Yosua sambil dalam ballroom itu seperti istana dengan pemusik memainkan biola.

"Hey,Yosua!Luthfi!" Panggil seseorang.

"Kyril." "Wah,Eirika,kamu kaliatan cantik!Kyril juga!" Puji Yosua melihat Kyril dengan setelan jas dan Eirika dengan gaun warna pink.

"Makasih." Kata Eirika. "Hah!Gue juga?Maksud lo gue juga cantik?" Tanya Kyril sedikit emosi.

"Hahaha. . . kamu cocok sama Eirika."

"Oh. . ."

"Guys,gue mau ambil minum dulu ya." Kata Luthfi. "Iya."

Luthfi mengambil minum yang tersusun rapih diatas meja yang bertaplak putih.

"Lazlo!" Tiba-tiba Luthfi memanggil Lazlo.

"Oy!" Lazlo menghampiri Luthfi.

"Eh,Laz,lu sama siapa?"

"Gue sama. . .Tuh." Jawab Lazlo sambil menunjuk cewek berambut pirang.

"Hai." Sapa cewek itu.

"Hai,Nesia." Balas Luthfi dengan wajah agak senyum.

"Nah,ini yang gue maksud di kafe." Kata Lazlo.

"Oh. . ."

"Nes,dansa yuk!" Ajak Lazlo.

" dulu ya Lut." Kata Nesia.

"Hmm. . .mana Novi?" Pikir Luthfi sambil meminum minuman yang ada di meja.

"Di situ kak,aku telat." Sapa Novi.

" pa-pa kok." Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"(Hmm. . .Dia bilang gue dingin ke cewek. . .bakal gue buktiin kalo gue juga bisa soft!) Um,Novi. . .Mau dansa?" Kata Luthfi sambil memberikan tangannya ke Novi.

"(Wha-!Gue nggak salah?Dia ngajak gue?) I-Iya. . ." Novi kemudian menggengam tangan Luthfi dan pergi menuju daerah dansa.

"(Asik. . .Akhirnya gue bisa liat dia emotionfull. . .dan senyum ke gue. . .)" Kata Novi dalam hati. Sementara itu. . .

"Erika." Panggil Yosua.

"Kak Yosua. . ."

"Wow,kamu keliatan cantik. . ." Kata Yosua memuji penampilan Erika.

"Ma-makasih. . ."

"Hey,mau dansa?" Tanya Yosua dengan nada romance.

"I-iya. . .Ayo." Yosua meraih tangan Erika dan menuju daerah dansa. Di sana ada banyak pasang selain mereka berempat. Mereka dansa sangat romantis. Tiba-tiba keluar kalimat tak sadar dari mulut Yosua dan Novi. "Erika. . ." Kata Yosua ke Erika. "Luthfi. . ." Kata Novi ke Luthfi. "Mau nggak kamu jadi pacar aku?" Kata Yosua dan Novi bersamaan. Respon yang diberikan terhadap kedua orang itu berbeda.

Erika mengatakan. . . "A-aku mau. . ."

Sementara Luthfi mengatakan. . . "Huh?Serius?Kamu mau aku jadi pacar kamu?Setelah aku ngasih cold feeling ke kamu?" Tanya Luthfi.

" sikap kamu,aku mau kamu jadi pacar aku. . ." Balas Novi.

"(Ru-rupanya yang dimaksud Yosua itu. . .Novi?) Kalo gitu. . .aku mau." Setelah saling mengatakan mau,mereka berpelukan mesra sampai akhirnya. . . MATI LAMPU!

"Hahaha! Pesta ini bakal kacau!Dan nggak ada satu orangpun yang bisa. . .ngambil dia. . .dari gue. . ."

Kata seseorang dari dalam kegelapan itu. Kerumunan menjadi kacau dan panik.

"Aih,Sia. . ."

"Luc,Ini mesti gaweanne Valeria. . ."

"Valeria?"

"Sial. . .Valeria! Keluar!" Teriak Ari. Kemudian lampu menyala lagi dan terlihat Valeria sedang membawa sesuatu. "Hahaha. . .Thanks buat lo,Ari. . .Gue dan Bowo sekarang udah nyempurnain alat peledaknya!" Kerumunan panik seketika dan teriak-teriak.

"Luthfi CS. . .take my REVENGE!" Katanya keras sambil memegang sebuah buku.

"Buku?serius lo?" Tanya Luthfi.

"Ini bukan sembarang buku. . .ini buku bisa meledak!" Kata Valeria mereferensikan bom buku.

"E-Evakuasi!" Teriak Jack.

"Oh,dan bilang hai sama kelompok baru gue. . ." Sekelompok orang membawa buku seperti Valeria muncul.

"Wah. . .gawat. . ."Kata Kyril. Jack berhasil mengevakuasi orang-orang termasuk guru-guru. sementara para tokoh di cerita ini masih tetap di ruangan untuk menghentikan mereka yang membawa bom buku. "Rasain nih!" Kata seorang yang memegang buku kemudian melemparkan buku itu.

"AHH!"

"AWAS!" Teriak Ari.

tlit! BOOM! Buku itu meledak dan membuat ledakan yang cukup untuk menghancurkan barang dalam radius 10-15 meter persegi. "Itu kayak sihir api tapi lebih besar jangkauannya." Kata Ari pergi cari bantuan!" tambahnya.

Yosua,Erika,Luthfi,Novi,Eirika,Kyril,Lazlo,Chris,Eliwood,Lucius,Sasarai,dan Ivone yang entah kenapa ada di sana, menyaksikan buku itu dan mulai melawan Valeria dan the Boombooks.

"No choice,guys. . ."Kata Luthfi. "Sial,senjata gue ketinggalan. . ."Kata Yosua. "Pake tongkat di situ!" perintah Luthfi sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah tongkat. Yosua mengambilnya. "Siap semua!" Kata Luthfi memberi aba-aba.

"Ayo!"

"Magician ngehalau buku dan sisanya serang!" Perintah Luthfi.

"Lempar buku!" Teriak Valeria. Para anggota buku melempar buku-buku tersebut.

" Buku!" Teriak Jack. Semuanya terhindar dari ledakan buku-buku itu. Luc,Sasarai,dan Luthfi mengalihkan para pelempar buku itu,sementara yang lain maju menyerang pelempar buku itu.

"Serang!" Teriak Ari,Marty,dan Ricky yang baru datang. Satu per satu orang jatuh.

"Luthfi,awas!" Teriak Ari kemudian mendorong Luthfi yang hampir terkena bom buku. "ARGH!" sebagai gantinya,Ari lah yang terkena ledekan. "ARI!" Luthfi menghampiri Ari yang tergeletak.

"Ri,tahan ri!"

"Lo. . .Lo. . .Habisin mereka. . ." Kemudian Ari memejamkan matanya. "ARI!" Teriak Luthfi memeriksa tubuh Ari dan merasa jantungnya masih ia hanya pingsan.

"Lut!Mereka semakin banyak!" Kata Lazlo.

"Iya!" Tambah Kyril.

"Luc,Ayo pake yang itu!"

"Iya!Kita pake spell yang diajarin bapak!" Luc dan Sasarai mengangkat kedua tangannya. "FIERCE WIND FANG!"

Gabungan spell tingkat atas antara Elemen angin dan tanah lumayan banyak menjatuhkan pasukan buku.

"Bowo. . .kemana lo. . ." "Valeria!" Teriak seseorang.

"Akhirnya dateng juga lo!Hiya!" kata Valeria yang menghalau panah dari Novi.

"Gue bawa backup!" Pasukan buku kembali banyak bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Lut!"

"Akhirnya ada waktu yang sempurna. . ." Kata Luthfi.

"Lazlo,Ayo!" Kata Kyril. Lazlo dan Kyril berdiri bersampingan agak berjarak 1-2 orang dan mengangkat senjata mereka ke arah sesama,kemudian terbentuk sebuah bola energi yang entah bagaimana bisa sambil mengambil ancang-ancang di belakang mereka. "Siap!" Teriak Lazlo. "Kalo gitu. . ."

"JACKPOT!" Kata ketiga orang itu bersamaan.

Luthfi menggunakan Eternal Windnya ke arah bola energi itu dan serangannya menjadi semua kecuali Valeria,Bowo,dan 2 orang anggota Boombooks.

"Ga. . .Gawat. . .Kabur!" Teriak melarikan diri. "Woy!Jangan lari!" Kata Jack yang tiba-tiba datang dengan 'pasukan' yang ia bawa.

"Jack!" Panggil Lazlo.

"Itu sebenernya orang-orang siapa sih?" tambah Kyril.

"Ah. . .kayaknya gue harus ngungkapin real identity gue deh. . ." Balas jack.

"Huh?" Lazlo,dan Kyril yang mendengar.

"Gue Jackson O'Bannon,Wakil ketua densus 18." Katanya.

"Wa-wait. . .lo bilang 'Densus 18'?" Tanya Yosua yang ngehampirin mereka.

"Iya."

"Dan gue udah tau semua." Kata Luthfi tiba-tiba.

"Eh,Lo tau dari mana?" Tanya Yosua.

"Gue yang nyewa jasa dia."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak gue tau kalo ada organisasi aneh yang mulai gerak diem-diem."

"Maksud lo. . ." " awalnya di ciptain Ari dan Valeria."

"Tapi kalo lo udah tau,kenapa lo nggak langsung tangkep aja mereka?" tanya Eliwood.

" kita nggak perlu kayak gini. . ."Tambah Chris.

"Waktu itu gue belum punya banyak asal tangkep,malah gue yang kena nanti." Jawab Luthfi.

"Oh. . ." kata semua orang yang mendengarkan.

"Ayo pergi dari sini. . ." kata Luthfi. Mereka pergi keluar ballroom yang sudah berantakan.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Ari yang kelihatan sudah sembuh.

"Ari?Cepet banget sembuhnya. . ."Tanya Luthfi.

"Ivone tadi ngeheal gue."

" gue masuk sihir elemen bisa healing. . ." Tambah Ivone. "Yaudah. . .ayo keluar." Kata Yosua.


	25. Epilogue

Prologue

Hari ini adalah acara Penyambutan murid baru kelas 1 SMA atau biasa dikenal dengan OSPEK atau MOS di SMA Private mewah super megah,HARMONIA. SMA Harmonia terkenal dengan pelajaran beladiri jurusannya. Seperti ada yang menggunakan pedang,tombak,kapak,DLL."Sekarang saatnya pembukaan acara masa orientasi siswa" kata sekretaris OSIS yang ditugaskan menjadi protokol pembawa upacara. Beberapa sat telah berlalu dan sampailah "Peresmian acara MOS secara simbolis." Acara tersebut telah selesai dengan bagian akhir dari upacara itu. "sekarang saatnya pembagian pembimbing kelas." Kata KETOS. "Gue, Luthfi, sama Toti ngambil kelas A." Dan seterusnya. Sesudah selesai rapat, mereka langsung menuju ke kelas yang mereka wakili masing2 "Gimana Yos, tegang nggak?" tanya Cowok berambut coklat terang yaitu Luthfi ke Yosua yang agak sedikit gugup. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Maklum, pertama kali mereka melaksanakan MOS sebagai anggota OSIS. "Selamat pagi adek2! Apa kabar? Masih semangat nggak?" tanya si Toti alias Hoberto yang biasa di panggil Berto (Toti itu nama modifikasi dari 'Toto' ciptaan Yosua ke Berto. Toto juga berasal dari ibunya. Nggak tau kenapa kok di panggil Toto. Kayak merek WC aja.)

"Masih Kak!" jawab semua murid dengan semangat. "OK, sekarang kita kenalan yuk, ayo, satu-satu berdiri terus kasih tau siapa namanya sama hobinya." Kata cowo ganteng yang rambutnya rada-rada pirang(tau kan siapa?) "Ayo,mulai dari kamu" tunjuk Luthfi ke cewe yang paling kanan di hadapannya. "Halo temen-temen, nama saya Erika saya renang." Kata cewe yang rada-rada 'cute' (Semua cewe di kelas itu 'cute' semua) "Oke, selanjutnya,kamu. Yang disebelah Erika." "Hai temen-temen, nama saya Lee Dwing Noviany, tapi kalian bisa manggil aku Novi. Hobi saya main basket." Katanya. "Ok ok, sekarang giliran kamu yang di situ." "Ok,halo,nama saya Koji Sakai. Hobi saya main." "Oke,kalo gitu selanjutnya." cepetnya cerita, semua sudah memperkenalkan diri dan sudah melakukan aktivitas yang diberikan anggota OSIS.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Luthfi dan Yosua berbincang-bincang "Eh, Lut, Kita hari ini dapet jadwal nginep (jadwal jaga malem setiap MOS)" Kata yosua. "Serius lo! Kenapa sekarang? Kan gue banyak urusan." "Ya kita dapetnya hari ini." Setelah berbincang2, mereka menuju kamar 'eksekutif' lalu mereka ngobrol lagi. "Eh, Lut, Lo tau ngak sama cewek yang di sebelah kanan tadi?" "Novi?" "Bukan, sebelahnya." "Oh. . . . . Erika?" "Ya." "Emang kenapa? Lo suka ya?" "um. . ." "Udah lah, ngak usah kayak gitu. Udah ketebak tuh dari muka lo." "Ya sih. . . BTW, boleh gue nanya?" "Apaan?" "Lo tuh sebenernya orang baik ato jahat sih?" "Oh itu. . ." "Iya, abisnya, selama kelas satu waktu itu,lo kok kayaknya kadang baik sama temen, tapi kadang dingin plus nyeremin banget sama temen." "Gue. . . Juga rada-rada bingung apa gue itu orang berdarah panas atau berdarah dingin. . ." "Oh. . . ya udah, ayo tidur, besok bangun pagi biar 'Jamban' nya nggak di pake."

Mereka akhirnya tertidur pulas. Keesokan harinya. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
